Love Truly, Kiss Slowly
by kstewandrpatz
Summary: When Edward and Bella meet at a glamorous Christmas gala, their attraction toward each other is instantaneous. After they have spent a magical hour together and have just started dreamimg about a bright future, reality suddenly comes crashing down on the two and threatens to tear them apart. AH, HEA. Inspired by the 'Dior Homme' campaign film featuring Robert Pattinson.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**BPOV**

I swallow hard and don't say a word. All I'm capable of doing at this moment is praying. Praying that I didn't just end the best thing that ever happened to me. Praying that I didn't push him away and that he will forgive me.

Edward's quiet words pull me out of my thoughts. I look up and see him standing with his back to me. "How could you even think that I'd hurt you like that? After all we've been through... I just don't get it." He shakes his head before turning around to face me. "Tell me, Bella! Tell me why you'd think I'm not being honest with you?"

Seconds pass without either of us saying anything. The silence is deafening; you could hear a pin drop. When I have finally gathered enough courage to speak, it comes out as nothing but a whisper, "Because I love you and I'm scared."


	2. Act One - Chapter One

**A/N:**

**I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Rose a.k.a. shadowed by passion. Without her patience and ideas my story wouldn't be what it is now, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! To my friend and pre-reader Jeanne, thank you for believing in me - I couldn't have completed this story without you!**

**I'd also like to thank "Project Team Beta" for taking a look at this chapter. Thank you very much for your corrections and tips, ladies.**

* * *

Act One

Chapter One - The Christmas Gala

**BPOV**

-two weeks earlier, December 7th 2013-

"Hold on!"

Just as the waiter tried to walk by me, I gently grabbed his arm, and slightly leaned forward. After making sure that no one would be able to overhear our conversation, I whispered, "I know Mrs. Caprano makes many of you guys uncomfortable with her not so subtle flirting, but _please_ keep in mind that if Mrs. Caprano is happy _Mr._ Caprano is happy. And when Mr. Caprano is happy, he pays me well, which means _I_ pay _you_ well." I gave him my best puppy eyes. "So please, Julio, try to give her at least a small smile. Do it for me, hmm?"

It didn't take long for me to see in his face that he agreed to man up a little and kiss Mrs. Caprano's ass. I beamed a flashing smile at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Julio! I knew there was a reason why I made you my head waiter!"

Julio rolled his eyes but was unable to hide his grin from me. After readjusting his bow tie, I released my hold on him and watched him disappear into the large ballroom's kitchen. It was then that I heard an annoying and irritatingly high pitch screech in my left ear.

"Beeeellaaa! We have a problem at twenty-four!"

I groaned and raised my left arm. I carefully pressed the little button I had clipped to the inside sleeve of the black blazer I always wore for high class events. I spoke into the small microphone, while simultaneously moving in the direction of table twenty-four. "I'll be right there, Alice! Whatever is threatening to bring forth the apocalypse, please convince it to wait until I'm there, okay?"

"I'll do my best." I heard a faint click and knew that Alice had turned her mic off. Circling a number of lavishly decorated round tables, and desperately trying not to run into dancing couples and chatting businessmen, I made my way to my best friend and business partner.

Alice and I established 'Belle Fête' five years ago, and even though my father was more than willing to lend us his moral support, I had to decline his financial help. I was determined to start from scratch and conquer the catering and event management world on my own. Well, our own, to be exact. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for me and Aly to make a name for ourselves. Her amazing eye for detail and great sense for the latest trends in interior design made her a fantastic decorator. From the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, to the napkins on the tables and the bows on the chair covers, it all matched perfectly and always suited the occasion. She was also the one responsible for the entertainment program and often came up with wonderful, new, but relatively unknown artists. Last week, for example, the one hundred and fifty guests of Stephen Miller's sixtieth birthday party enjoyed the awesome performance of Pete Perkinson, a sandscape artist. Quicker than some people can think, this man can create 'pictures' by using nothing but sand. Needless to say, it was the hit of the evening.

My job was mainly to coordinate. I worked out time tables for the programs, spoke to the clients about their wishes regarding the menu and theme of the party, and made sure that Alice and the rest of our team got all the information they needed to do their jobs well.

The team consisted of twenty-nine people in total: fifteen waiters, all trained and accustomed to serving the best of haute cuisine to awfully rich people, making sure to anticipate the wealthy guests' every wish in the process; two chefs (we decided pretty quickly that it was better for us to have our own cooks as it meant less misunderstandings and a more comfortable working atmosphere — plus Jacques and Matt both had two Michelin stars under their belt, so they knew what they were doing); five kitchen hands; five young men who helped us with the decorations and furniture (you wouldn't believe how many boxes of equipment we needed for just one event!); and finally, Aly and me. The latter currently seemed to be very busy sugar coating a slightly overweight old lady. I noticed her bleach blonde hair immediately and knew that I would need all my people skills to deal with this particular difficult guest. So determined to avert a possible World War Three, I quickly walked over to table twenty-four.

"I don't give a damn whether it was his fault or not! What I care about is that my three thousand dollar designer dress is ruined because this moron can't watch where he's going! It's red wine, for God's sake! No dry cleaning will get that stain out without actually making it worse! I expect you to cover the costs for the dress! I swear that if you don't —"

That's where I had heard enough and put on the brightest, yet fakest smile I could muster. "Mrs. Caprano, hi, I'm Bella Swan, the event manager. I'm sorry to hear about this unfortunate incident, but let me promise you that we will take on complete responsibility for the damage done to your dress. You look beautiful by the way! Valentino, isn't it? Wonderful designer – you have immaculate taste!" To be quite honest, I only knew whose dress she was wearing because a small label with the name peaked out under the lace. That and I saw Alice in the periphery of my eyes, subtly mouthing the word 'Valentino.' And even though the dress was, in fact, beautiful, it was at least two sizes too small for good old Mrs. Caprano and slightly see-through…

Mrs. Caprano huffed a couple of times before turning toward me. "Well, Ms. Swan, it's good to hear that a woman your age knows her designers. However, that doesn't change the fact that this imbecile here made a complete fool out of himself and me! She pointed at herself and suddenly looked genuinely hurt. Poor Dave, the waiter who had spilled the red wine on her dress, had his eyes on the floor, looking ashamed. I'd definitely needed to do something for his self-confidence once this despicable woman had left. "I'm at the Christmas gala of 'Brennan & Sons', not some random cocktail party! I'll be able to see the photo of myself in this pitiful situation in every gossip and lifestyle magazine around the country! Do you know what that means to me? To my reputation?"

Seeing that her face got redder by the second and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out at any minute, I reassuringly put my hand on her right shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. With the calmest voice I could produce I replied, "I assure you, Mrs. Caprano, that it was an accident and my team and I, most importantly Dave here, apologize for all the inconvenience you had and will have because of that. Why don't you let me send one of my drivers over to your apartment and get another dress for you? Meanwhile, I'd like you to enjoy some free champagne and a wonderful mousse au chocolate that is not listed on the menu but rumored to be the creation that will give our amazing Chef Jacques Bernace his third Michelin star? What do you say, Mrs. Caprano, do you want to be the only person who has tasted this deliciousness before anyone else?"

The blonde woman didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but instead looked stunned and surprised. I guided her to her table and let her sit down. Then I quickly turned to Alice who looked equally impressed. I leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Get Bryan and tell him to drive over to the Capranos' apartment. The address should be listed in the guest list. Let him explain to the maid what happened, and I'm sure she'll know which dress her 'Madame' can wear to this occasion." Alice nodded and disappeared faster than the wind. I turned to Dave and hunkered down a bit to be able to look into his eyes. "Hey, look at me." Before I could say anything more, he began to violently shake his head.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Swan. I didn't see her — she came from the dance floor and chatted with another lady. And before I knew what was happening, she fell into a boisterous laugh and threw her arms in the air. Ask Debbie, she waited on twenty-three and was on her way back to the kitchen. One of Mrs. Caprano's arms hit her in the jaw and she didn't even notice! The other arm hit the tray right out of my hands. I swear, I tried to catch the glass, but it just—"

"Dave, it's okay. Things like this happen. It's part of the job." I sent a side look to Mrs. Caprano, who tried to somehow cover her stain with two napkins. "It's just bad luck that you had to spill it on her; she's a snobbish old lady. People like her will never change. But again, don't worry about it. I'll ask Jacques to make her his famous mousse au chocolate. Let me tell you no one can resist that!" I winked at him and felt relieved to see a smile. A small one, but a smile nonetheless. "Now go to the kitchen, get a glass of water, and take a deep breath. You'll switch tables with Carol; which means seven, eight, and nine are your responsibility for the rest of the night."

"Thanks, Ms. Swan. Really."

"It's okay. Now go!" He ran off, and I got back to Mrs. Caprano. After assuring her that everything was being taken care of and apologizing once again, I left the back of the ballroom and walked to a dark corner where I would be alone. I leaned against one of the few beautiful marble columns that decorated the grand room and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I tried to keep myself calm, and, more importantly, awake.

The organization of this event took Aly and me more than three months – even though it wasn't the first time we had done it. For the past ten years, 'Brennan & Sons' held their annual Christmas gala at the Bowery Hotel in New York City. For the third time in a row, my team and I had the privilege to be responsible for the catering, decoration, and entertainment program. It was a huge project that brought us good money, but for three months we pretty much resembled the walking dead. Sleep was a luxury; we only went to bed if we absolutely had to.

It didn't help much that Dad was less than thrilled that I agreed to work with 'Brennan & Sons'. They were one of the most successful and influential brokerage firms in town — second only to 'CS Inc.', my father's firm. For years, dad and Jeremy Brennan, the current CEO of 'Brennan & Sons' had been fighting for clients and insider tips. Knowing which stocks look promising and having ideas of what to do with those that don't is what makes the big bucks these days. If you were good at it, that was. And believe me when I tell you, Charles Swan, was _really_ good at it! So when he heard that I accepted the offer made by Brennan - well, actually his PA Jessica Stanly, as Mr. Brennan was apparently far too busy to handle things like that himself - he didn't talk to me for two weeks. After that, he spent three weeks begging me to cancel and reminded me what people would probably think if they heard that Charlie Swan's daughter was doing business with Jeremy Brennan. Not that it should matter, I had yet to even meet the man. But I put my foot down and got what I wanted. At twenty seven, I was entitled to do that. Now, whenever dad heard about how much Aly and I invested in making this gala a success, he grunted and changed the topic.

I raised my arms and rubbed the palms of my hands against my eyes. Sighing, I looked around the ballroom and I knew it would be a long and exhausting night. After taking a deep breath, I made my way over to the kitchen. God, if I only could get out of here!


	3. Act One - Chapter Two

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for your kind words! It's amazing to hear how much you enjoy the story already. Now it's time to meet Edward and let him run into Bella. ;-) Let me know what you think!**

**Again, a big thanks to Rose for beta'ing this story . The same goes for "Project Team Beta".**

* * *

Act One

Chapter Two - The Meeting

**EPOV**

Could this night get any worse? I had my doubts. Not only did I have to wear a freaking tuxedo that made me look like a penguin, but I was also forced to make small talk with pretty much every person in this Godforsaken room. The cherry on top? I had to pretend I enjoyed it. Did I mention we had invited about three hundred and fifty guests?

So, while this black and white contraption I was wearing made me sweat like I was standing in the middle of Death Valley, I desperately tried to ignore the not so subtle sexual innuendoes of the ladies I encountered. I tried with all my might to come up with a believable excuse that would eventually get me the hell out of here. Unfortunately, I wasn't really good at that, because I was still sitting next to Mrs. Barnes, the obnoxious wife of George Barnes, pardon me, _Sir_ George Barnes _II_, one of our most important business partners from Great Britain. As the deputy CEO of 'Brennan & Sons', it was my job to kiss as many asses as possible tonight, including that of said Sir George Barnes II and his wife. Mrs. Barnes, or _Claire_ as I was told to call her, was about fifty-five years old but looked like she thought she was still sweet sixteen. Her dress was actually slightly longer than a scarf and had horrible leopard prints on it. I had no fashion sense whatsoever but, even I could see that this was not what women her age wore these days... What _any_ woman with mild taste wore these days, to be honest. Her outfit was 'perfected' by a push-up bra that almost made her breasts fall out, red stiletto heels, and red lipstick smeared on her lips.

"So, anyway, this is one of those rare occasions when I get to accompany my husband on his monthly adventure to the great new world." She grinned seductively and put her hand on mine. "And I have to say that not only do I enjoy this buzzing city, but I also get to know Georgie's important and... handsome business partners." I desperately tried to ignore the awful shudder her thumb elicited as it rubbed the knuckles of my right hand, yet once she moved over to my wrist, I had enough and carefully pulled away.

"I can assure you, Mrs. Barnes, all of us at 'Brennan & Sons' are over the moon to finally meet the woman George seems to be so captivated with. He never forgets to mention his beautiful wife and speaks very highly of you." In all honesty, I could count the number of times Barnes talked about his trophy wife, but she didn't really need to know that.

While the overly affectionate woman sitting right next to me went on about the hardships of being part of the rich and famous, I let my eyes wander around the room. I had to say, this year the ballroom was extraordinarily well decorated. It was neither too pompous nor too cheap looking, but exuded a warm and friendly atmosphere instead. Each of the forty tables in the room, as well as the chairs, were covered in white linen cloths, and every guest would enjoy his meal using golden plates and cutlery. The crystal glasses matched the crystals of the giant golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. At least, as far as I could tell. Red name plates, delicately decorated with golden swirls, showed everyone where their places were and a huge Christmas tree in the corner of the room added to the festive vibe of the gala.

I watched a waiter about to walk behind the white curtain that separated the ballroom from a small kitchenette when I laid eyes on a beautiful young woman who stopped him in his tracks. She was petite, maybe five foot four inches, and had a slim yet curvy figure. Her exquisite brown hair flowed down her back and, if I didn't know better, I'd say it was literally shining in the light. She got closer to the waiter and seemed to whisper something in his ear. He was having difficulties hiding a grin and looked at her reassuringly.

I was overcome by a strong urge to find out more about this girl. I wanted to know her name, what color she loved, what her hair would smell like and how it would feel to have her skin pressed against mine. But more than anything, I wanted to be close. Close enough to look right into those big eyes of hers that were currently directed at the waiter. Close enough to feel her breath on my face. Close enough to hear her voice...

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

"I mean, yes, I'm very well aware of my strict requirements when it comes to my staff, but I also pay them very well for their services. So, I really don't think it's too much to ask that a maid should make her way quietly to the table instead of stomping like an elephant! Who wouldn't be bothered by that? She can sue me if she wants but no court in the world will listen to her!"

Mrs. Barnes' voice managed to put me out of my shameless ogling. I slightly shook my head in an effort to come back to reality after that dream-like state I had just been in. I mean, what was that? I've had my fair share of women, but none of them made me feel even half of what I was currently experiencing. And all she did was stand ten feet away from me, damn it! I hadn't even talked to her!

A rough hand on my thigh made me jerk my head around in shock. Suddenly, I was face to face with Mrs. Barnes, a.k.a. 'Cougar of the Year', who grinned at me seductively. At least, I thought it was meant to be a seductive grin. In reality her smeared red lipstick made her resemble The Joker. Her hand rubbed up and down my thigh, getting way too close to my crotch. Before she could start grabbing my junk, I gripped her wrist and stood up from my chair.

"I feel like having a Scotch. Um, do you want me to get you something from the bar?"

"Oh dear, that would be very sweet of you! Why don't you bring me a sherry, hmm?" Her scarf-like dress rose higher up her thighs and I knew that if I didn't make a beeline for the damn bar soon, I'd see things that would probably make me go blind forever.

After a quick "Sure," I bolted and intended to do anything but get back to that damn table. There were three hundred and fifty guests in that room, it shouldn't have be too complicated to hide from one particularly pushy one, should it? While walking toward the bar, because I definitely needed a drink after all that, I turned around and looked toward the white curtain, in the hopes of seeing the mystery brunette again. To say that I was disappointed when I didn't see her would be an understatement.

_I hope she hasn't left..._

Sighing, I turned back and ran straight into something hard. I lost my balance a bit, but managed to stay on my feet. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for whoever walked right into me. I reacted instinctively and reached out to grab her waist. She gripped my arms and together we somehow kept her from falling to the floor. Once she managed to steady herself, she looked up, and a smile crept up on my face.

_Her._

"Oh my God, I'm really sorry! I..." She put her hands in her brown hair and took a deep breath. "My mind was somewhere else and... and I didn't look where I was going! I really apologize, sir. I hope you didn't hurt yourself — oh no." Her eyes, which were the most stunning brown I had ever seen, by the way, grew big, "_Did_ you hurt yourself? I'm going to call the paramedics..." She released her hair before putting her hands in the pockets of her black slacks. "Shit, my cell phone's back in the kitchen! Damn it! Hold on, I'll let a waiter know what happened and he'll call an ambu—" It wasn't until I put my index finger on her plumb and rosy lips that she stopped her rambling. I couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment. It was cute. And it also made her get an incredibly alluring blush…

"It's okay, I'm fine. I also wasn't looking where I was going, so I'm at least as responsible for this little collision as you are. But really, no harm done." Her chocolate eyes relaxed, and I grudgingly removed my finger from her mouth. After staring at her for a few seconds, I was suddenly overcome with concern. "But what about you — are _you_ all right? I had to grip you pretty tight so you wouldn't fall over. Maybe I gave you bruises?" I quickly, yet carefully touched her shoulders, arms, and hips before looking at her face. I prayed to God that I hadn't hurt this delicate creature in any kind of way. It pained me to even think about it.

She smiled warmly at me and said, "No, I'm fine as well. Really, I should thank you for not letting my butt introduce itself to the floor. It's just…" She quickly closed her eyes, furrowed her brows and sighed. "It's just that tonight has been a lot of hard work and I'm in desperate need of some fresh air to keep me from falling asleep. I've been up since three this morning and I guess I stopped thinking straight about two hours ago. So, I really didn't look where I was going."

She looked apologetically up to me, and I gave her what I hoped to be a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I guess all of us know what it's like to have a fucked up day at work."

For a second it seemed like she was surprised by my choice of words, but as quickly as it came, the expression was gone. Instead, she smiled a breathtaking smile and answered "Yeah, I guess." After a moment of silence, she stepped a bit closer and held out her right hand to me. "Um, I'm Bella by the way. And who is my mysterious savior? You need to give me your name, you know, so that I know where to send the fruit basket." A mischievous grin adorned her face but was quickly replaced by panic. "Or do you like bathing products? Some people like bathing products. Oh, or flowers! I guess you can't go wrong with flowers. Even though you're a guy and not many guys care for flowers." She looked at me with a shocked expression. "Oh my God, are you allergic to flowers? How terrible it would have been to —"

"Wow, wow, wow. Easy, now. You don't need to send me anything, Bella. As I said, no harm done." I grinned at her and was relieved to find her visibly relaxed. It also occurred to me that I still had my hand on her hips. And I had no plans of removing it — _ever_, if I had a say in that_._ "But if you want, you can make me a plaque that I can put on the wall in my office. 'Edward Cullen — Butt Savior'. I could live with that." I winked at her.

"Edward, huh?" Bella grinned and looked down, again with the adorable blush. What the hell was this woman doing to me?

I knew right then that this was the moment when we would normally have to say goodbye. But I was unwilling to let her go, still too intrigued on finding out as much about her as I could. Nervously, I pulled at my hair — a habit I inherited from my father — and looked around the room.

At first, my eyes fell on Mrs. Barnes, who tried to surreptitiously steal my champagne glass before downing its content in one large gulp. Right opposite to her, Mr. Barnes was highly immerged in a serious discussion with my boss, which meant that, sooner or later, I would have to join them. The whole room was filled with awfully rich aristocrats and businessmen, who thought they were better than the person they stood next to. Everyone pretended to be nice and supportive, when in reality, I knew they were already planning how to drive them into financial ruin. Power and money — that was all that mattered. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job, I really did and I wanted nothing more than to be announced to be Jeremy's successor next year. But I also believed that this business could be run without malice and corruption, and once I was my own boss, I'd make sure to show everyone how.

First, however, I had to decide what to do next. To be honest, I only waived my options for a moment or two before I turned back to the most beautiful and alluring woman I had ever seen and said, "You know, since I'm already your savior and all, I... um..." I ran my hands through my messy hair again, "...I feel like it's my duty to get you some fresh air. After all, I don't want you to collapse right here, causing a scene and all. What would your employer think?"

Once again, Bella stepped a little closer and I could see that she had trouble concealing her laughter. "Well, she would probably be too occupied to give a damn. As she'd be the one lying on the ballroom floor."

"What? You did all this?" I quickly motioned to the room with my arm and looked at her in surprise.

"Mmhmm, I did. And to be honest, I can't stand another minute in this room. It has basically been my home for the last week, so — " She stopped talking and looked at the floor, blushing. "I think I'd really like to take you up on that offer." Tentatively, she raised her head and her brown eyes met my green ones. A wide smile started to appear on her face and I didn't hesitate another minute as I grabbed her left hand. It was warm and, dear God, so soft! Some kind of amazing electrical shock went through me and I felt more alive than I ever had. I linked her hand with mine, grinned at her like a madman, and made my way out of the ballroom, pulling her with me.

Once we were outside, we walked along the hallway and turned a couple of corners until we came into the lobby. "Where are we going?", Bella asked and I could hear the laughter in her voice. Her chuckle caused an incredible sensation to tug at my heart, and a fuzzy feeling erupted in my stomach.

Even if I was repeating myself: _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"You'll see. Where is your coat?" I slightly turned around and saw how much her eyes sparkled from excitement. The night definitely turned out to be better than I thought possible.

"The hotel allows us to put our stuff in the meeting room."

"Perfect," I said and squeezed her hand a little.

When we arrived at the reception desk, I saw Carl, the concierge, smiling at me. 'Brennan & Sons' was doing pretty much every business meeting and conference at the Bowery Hotel, so Carl and the rest of the team had become familiar faces over the years.

"Mr. Cullen, how may I help you?"

I leaned toward him and whispered; trying to make sure Bella couldn't hear me, "You could do me a huge favor. It might be a bit unconventional, but I'd be forever in your debt." I looked around and saw that Bella was watching my conversation with the concierge carefully, all the time a small smile on her face. I turned back to Carl and said, "Quite honestly, I have no idea how to tell you what is happening right now, because I don't really understand it myself. This woman, she's..." I hesitated a moment and sighed before continuing, "she's incredible, and I've only met her ten minutes ago. She'd really like to catch some fresh air and I want to take her some place quiet. So I was thinking that maybe we could go to the roof, where we had some of the company's cocktail parties during the summer. I'm sure she'd love the view!"

Carl didn't say anything, but looked at me in thought instead. I gazed back at Bella, who was now admiring one of the paintings hanging on the walls. Her brown eyes focused intently on the brush strokes and elegant figures, while her rosy lips were formed into a cute pout. The creamy skin of her cheeks was still slightly flushed and her mahogany-colored hair framed her face perfectly. She was absolutely beautiful! Still looking at Bella, I whispered to Carl, "She's amazing. I've never felt anything like this before — even though I have no idea what it actually is that I feel. But I know that I can't let her go. I just can't."

After a few seconds of silence, I heard Carl's deep voice in my ear, "Well, I should probably grab you a couple of thick blankets then." I turned around abruptly and found him smiling at me. "The very moment I met my wife, Darla, I knew she was it for me. The one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We married two weeks later — that was 22 years ago." He crouched down a bit and opened a door beneath the desk. He pulled out two thick, bordeaux-colored blankets and handed them over to me with a smile. "The door to the roof should be open. Don't let this one get away from you, Mr. Cullen."

I grinned like a fool. "I won't."

Full of enthusiasm, I pulled Bella by the hand. "Come on, beautiful, let's go outside!"


	4. Act One - Chapter Three

**A/N:**

**Thank you guys, for your support! "Love Truly, Kiss Slowly" has already had over 3,000 clicks and was favorited by almost 200 readers! How freaking awesome is that?! I hope you will all enjoy the next few chapters as much as the last ones. After all, it is now that Bella and Edward really start their ride together! :D ****It's slowly starting to get hotter between these two! :-)** Please, leave me a review once you're done reading and let me know what you think of our lovely couple!  


**As always, a BIG thank you and hug to my beta Rose! You've shaped this story into a wonderful piece of fiction!**

* * *

Act One

Chapter Three - The Roof

**EPOV**

The moment I opened the metal door at the end of the stairs, we were welcomed by a cold breeze. Thousands of crystal snowflakes were falling from the sky and landed on the concrete surface of the roof, which already looked as if it was covered by a huge, fluffy white blanket. Pushing the door as wide open as I could, I stepped away a bit and motioned for Bella to go first. She walked a couple of steps and took a deep breath, all the while never letting go of my hand — not that I would have allowed her to do that anyway!

With her eyes closed, she slightly leaned her head back. Snowflakes caught in her brown locks, which were slowly blowing in the wind.

"Ah, this is amazing! I love winter nights; the air is cold, yet so incredibly fresh!" She stood motionless for a couple of minutes while I simply watched her in admiration. When her brown eyes eventually reconnected with mine, she smiled shyly. "Thank you, Edward! This...it's..." She sighed and gave my hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

I looked at Bella's beautiful face and didn't really know what to say, so all I did was stare at her for a few more moments. Her glistening eyes were filled with warmth, gratitude, and something that I was unable to pinpoint at that point in time. I stepped a bit closer and smiled seeing the intense blush of her cheeks. I liked to think it was the result of me and not the cold.

When I saw Bella shiver and pulling her black coat tighter around her body, I came back to my senses. Smirking, I tugged at her hand and pulled her toward the rear right corner of the roof. "Come here, let's get more comfortable." She followed me without hesitation and I was again feeling this strange yet wonderful sensation in my heart.

"What do you wanna do?" I could hear the excitement in her voice and it made my smirk grow into a huge grin.

"Well, I thought since you needed some fresh air and the sky is rather clear tonight, despite the snow, we might enjoy a few minutes looking at the stars." Only reluctantly I let go of her hand and grabbed the two thick blankets I had tucked under my left arm. "Here, hold this for a moment." I gave Bella one of the blankets and quickly unfolded the other. They were rather heavy, as they seemed to consist of two thick layers, both made of bordeaux-colored wool. The threads of the latter must have been around seventy-five yards thick and based on the softness of the texture I guessed that it probably came from merino sheep.

I spread the warm blanket on the floor, not even caring in the slightest whether the dampness of the snow could ruin it or not. Paying a couple of hundred bucks to replace it would be more than worth it, if it meant I could spend some time with Bella. Then I took the other one from her and grabbed her hand again. Carefully, I pulled her down on the blanket with me and made her lie on her back. I then unfolded the second one and put it tightly around us.

The minute I was lying flat on the ground, I was surprised by a very eager Bella, who quickly scooted over to me before putting her head on my shoulder. I turned my head to look down at her, chuckled slightly, and raised both eyebrows in question.

"Body heat," she said quickly. "You know, if we keep close together then we won't get too cold too fast." Bella looked shyly at the blanket and began playing with one of the thick threads. Her cheeks became even redder than they already were and I couldn't help but smile. If she only knew how much I enjoyed having her that close...

Putting a finger under her chin I forced her eyes to meet mine. "It's fine. Really." Smiling, Bella lay back down and snuggled into my shoulder. I decided to be bold - seizing the moment, so to speak - and put my right arm around her waist before pulling her even closer. _God, she smelled so good!_

"Besides," she mumbled into my coat, "you're a lot more comfortable than the hard concrete floor of the roof — even with all those layers of snow." I heard her giggle and couldn't help but join in.

"I'm glad I can be of help, madam!" I felt my shoulder shake from her chuckles and focused on nothing but the way she felt in my arms; how effortlessly her body molded to mine, and how absolutely perfect that moment was.

After we had looked at the stars for a while in comfortable silence, Bella's quiet melodic voice was suddenly in my ears. "When I was five years old, I was allowed to visit my grandparents over the summer. They lived in London and had a wonderful old house, well, more like a mansion, I guess. My room was under the roof of one of the house's small towers. It had been every child's dream, really. There was a huge four poster bed with a canopy. A beautiful handmade doll house stood right next to it — it had had three floors and at five, I had been almost as tall as it was. In another corner, two large bookshelves stood against the wall, completely filled with the greatest children's stories and fairy tales. And while dozens of boxes containing puzzles, games, color books, and marbles had also been scattered all around the room, it was with books that I had spent, by far, most of my time with."

She chuckled a bit and I leaned my temple against her head, paying close attention to every one of her words. "My grandma started teaching me how to read and though I had loved to learn new letters and words, there had been nothing better for me than listening to my granny's voice when she read me a story. Every night, we would sit under our self-made tent — made of a simple white cotton sheet and the pole of the floor lamp. A flashlight had been our only source of light; well, that and the twilight of the night... And I would lie in grandma's lap and listen to the magnificent stories she read to me."

Bella was quiet for a moment and I couldn't help but press a barely there kiss on the top of her head. I couldn't describe what it meant to me that she was sharing such a precious memory with _me_; the stranger she had met only minutes ago. Maybe, whatever was going on between us, had some kind of chance, some future... Closing my eyes I deeply inhaled her scent and reveled in the way she felt against my body. And for a moment, I thought I heard a small sigh...

"When the nights had been warm enough to leave the balcony door of the room open, I would look outside, watching the stars, while granny read. I remember one night, when we had just finished another adventurous story; I couldn't help but ask gran a question that hadn't left my mind for the last few days.

_"Granny, where do the stars come from?" As I felt her move beneath me, I turned my head and looked into her eyes._

_"Oh why, my sweet Bella, have I actually never told you that story before? Well, we can't have any of that now, can we?"_

_I shook my head._

_"See, when I had been around your age, which has been a long time ago," I snickered and snuggled closer to her, "I had asked my mummy the same question. She smiled at me and answered that when the first baby laughed for the very first time, that laugh broke up into a thousand pieces of light. They all went skipping about before finally finding their places in the sky. And from then on, every time a new baby was born, its first laugh became yet another star at the sky, watching over the child until its time was over.'"_

Again, Bella became quiet and I turned a bit to look down at her. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Bella?" My voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Granny died at the end of that summer, just one day after I had gone back home. The doctors had said it was a stroke. In all those years since her death, there hasn't been a single day that I haven't thought about her and the wonderful time we had together in London. And yes, I still like to think that she had been right, and every person has a star watching over them." She sniffed and suddenly started to sit up and wipe away the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. I leaned up on my elbows trying to look at her, but she wouldn't have any of that.

"Bella? Bella, look at me."

"I'm sorry, Edward, this is really stupid. You bring me to this beautiful place and then I start getting sentimental over _stars_." She sniffed once more and got up abruptly, the blanket falling on the floor.

"Bella!" I jumped up immediately and went after her. I grabbed her elbow and forced her to turn around. "Hey, hey, hey. What do you think you're doing, hmm?" She avoided my eyes and I crouched down a bit to make her look at me. "Bella, I feel so honored that you have shared that memory with me. Your grandmother sounds like a wonderful woman and I'm glad you got the chance to spend so much time with her before she died." Finally Bella's eyes met mine and once again her deep brown orbs lured me in like nothing else. It was indescribable what this girl was doing to me. She was everything I never knew I wanted and I was determined to not let her slip through my fingers.

Her lips parted slightly and I couldn't help but cradle her face in my hands, looking directly at her. "If I'm ever lucky enough to have a family..." I took in a deep breath and looked down for a moment to control my emotions. It was futile, though. " If I'm ever lucky enough to have a family, I will certainly tell my children the same wonderful tale about stars your grandma told you. Because, when I was a boy, I would have loved to know that someone was watching over me."

"Edward." Her voice could hardly be heard, but as our faces were only inches away, I understood her clearly. She was breathing fast, clearly visible in the cold air, and her eyes were focused on mine, occasionally jumping to my lips.

"To hell with it...," I murmured and finally allowed my emotions to guide me. Gripping her waist with my hands, I quickly closed the distance between the two of us and pressed my mouth on hers.

If I had died in that moment, I would have gone to the grave as a happy man. The sensations coursing through my body were mind-blowing to say the least. It was a feeling I had never felt before. As Bella's soft lips moved against mine, my whole body burst from excitement and happiness. Passion, lust, and a feeling frighteningly similar to love filled me as I pressed her tiny body against mine and continued devouring her pouty lips. And if I thought Bella smelled good, it was nothing compared to how she tasted! Like the sweetest honey paired with an indescribable aroma of home. If my brother had heard my thoughts at that moment, he'd probably asked me if I had lost my man card. Maybe, I had, but I was only telling the truth after all!

When I started sucking on her bottom lip, a quiet moan escaped her. That was all the motivation I needed, so I moved my left hand to her neck before losing it in her soft hair. Carefully, I brushed my tongue over her lips, asking for permission to take her in completely. And Bella didn't hesitate because before I knew it, our tongues were fighting for dominance, all the while caressing each other. The buzzing feeling I was experiencing rose to an impossible high and I felt like I was drugged or enchanted. And I guess I really was — this woman owned me, completely! It didn't matter that we had only known each other for less than an hour; we fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle. It felt right. _She_ felt right. And _we_ felt perfect.

Bella's hand was finding its way to my hair as she leaned into me, as if trying to get even closer than she already was. Eventually, her fingers landed at the nape of my neck, playing with the soft hair there and massaging my scalp. This time it was me who was moaning and I deepened the kiss even more.

And even though I could have spent the rest of my life doing nothing but kissing Bella, nature demanded that I had to take a breath every once in a while. So after what seemed like an eternity, but was actually still too short, we broke apart. I leaned my forehead against hers and listened to our heavy breathing.

"I... I know I should be sorry for kissing you like that; after having just met you but... I'm really not." I kept my hands firmly on her waist and prayed to God that I hadn't just made the mistake of my life. Yet when I looked up at Bella, I was met with her warm chocolate brown eyes and the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen.

"Good." She leaned in once more and gave me a chaste, yet loving kiss on the mouth. We grinned like fools at each other when, suddenly, Bella leaned down and pressed her hand against her face. "Ow, damn it!"

Afraid that she was hurt, I immediately kneeled down in the snow and wrapped an arm around her back. "Bella, what is? Are you hurt? Tell me!" My voice did not just sound desperate but was, in fact, filled with concern and urgency. In my head, I was already going through all the hospitals in the area, trying to figure out which one was closest to the hotel. When I was about to pull my cell out of my coat, I heard Bella mumble.

"No, it's just—" And before I knew what was happening to me a good handful of snow landed right in my face. I was completely taken by surprise and didn't move for a couple of seconds, all the while listening to Bella's faint but never-ending giggles. "I'm sorry Edward! Please don't be mad." I looked up and found her standing a few feet away from me, grinning widely, and not the slightest bit ashamed of her actions. "I just... I just really couldn't resist! See..." And then, with an impish smirk on her face, Bella quickly crossed the distance between us and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "After all, you did just kiss me without permission. I think you deserved some kind of punishment!" The amusement in her voice was unmistakable and put a huge smile on my own face.

With a playful growl, I gathered some snow in my hand and threw her a mischievous glance. "You have no idea what you've just started, missy!" I lunged at her, tossing snow her way, and before I knew it, I was in the middle of my first snowball fight in years. And what a fierce one it was! Powdery dust was trickling down on us wherever we went, and I'm sure our laughter could still be heard blocks away.

Bella's big advantage had definitely been her size. Her slender figure had let her round corners quicker and with more ease than me. More than once, she managed to wriggle her way out of my grip. In the end, however, it was a flat chimney that meant her doom. Bella decided to use it as a shortcut and jumped over it. Unfortunately for her, she lost her balance on the slippery snow and slid a couple of feet before eventually falling on her butt. She tried her best to get back on her feet as quickly as possible, but simply wasn't fast enough. I grabbed her coat, pulled her to me, and slung my arms around her waist from behind. "Gotcha!"

Bella shrieked and started laughing. She struggled the first few seconds to get away, but soon relaxed in my arms and leaned back into my chest. We both got quiet for a moment and I bent my head down so I could kiss her ear and breathe in her intoxicating scent. Vanilla. And a bit of strawberry.

"What do you say we go back downstairs and grab a hot chocolate? This wet, if we stay out here any longer, they'll soon be able to put a stovepipe hat on our heads and will try to stick carrots up our noses." Grinning, I gently swayed her from left to right, never lessening my hold on her.

Bella turned her head around slightly so that she could get a better look at me. Her cheeks were still flushed, this time probably from our spontaneous snowball fight, and her eyes shined with happiness. "Sounds good. But we're taking the elevator, you almost killed me by dragging me up all those stairs!" Laughing she raised her left arm and put her hand on the side of my face.

"Well, what can I say? I guess the beautiful brunette who had the audacity to walk right into me made me lose all coherent and logical thoughts. Taking the elevator never even occurred to me." I leaned down and gave her a soft peck. I knew right then and there that I would never get tired of kissing her. Ever.

Bella looked at me sheepishly and grinned, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Nah, don't be. It was totally worth it." Smiling, I kissed her temple, took my arms from around her waist, and grasped her hand. I intertwined our fingers and moved toward the door, pulling her with me.


	5. Act One - Chapter Four

**A/N:**

**Thanks to each and everyone out there who reads this story! A big hug to those who even leave me a review - I try to respond to as many as possible and thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Rose, who advised me to give this chapter a baby angst warning. :P If you haven't checked out her wonderful stories yet, please do so asap! You can find her as shadowed by passion on .**

* * *

Act One

Chapter Four - The Truth

**BPOV**

I was floating; at least six feet above the ground. Oh, who was I kidding, I could already touch the clouds I was _that_ high! And all because of this wonderful man standing next to me. This perfect human being, who had me completely under his spell.

The few minutes I'd got to spend with Edward on the roof had been magical. He hadn't just been charming and romantic but also very sensitive and passionate. I couldn't even begin to describe how it had felt to lie next to him; all snuggled up, his arms wrapped tightly around my body. Never in my life had I felt more secure and... loved than I had at that moment. That was probably why I had shared my favorite memory of Gran with him — I simply trusted him that much.

And the kiss. Oh, the kiss had been... heavenly, for lack of a better word. I couldn't get close enough to Edward and I was pretty sure he had felt the same. It didn't matter that it had been cold and that gusts of wind had been cutting our faces like knives. All that had been important, in that moment, was us and this incredible, otherworldly feeling we'd created together. The energy around us had been exhilarating and I never wanted it to end. Ever. I had known Edward all of fourty-five minutes and I already couldn't imagine my life without him.

We were standing in front of the elevator doors, waiting for the lift to arrive. Edward held my hand tightly and from the corner of my eye, I could see that that incredibly sexy, crooked grin of his adorned his face. He also looked content and calm, like he was absolutely enjoying the moment. I definitely knew I did, enjoy the moment that is, and I prayed to whoever was willing to hear me that this night would not end for a long while.

Once the doors opened, we got in the elevator and I pressed the button for the lobby. The moment the lift began its descend, the air around us got thick. _Really_ thick. It was as if someone had suddenly flipped a switch and all the unresolved sexual tension we held for each other was let lose. I looked at the floor and tried to regulate my breathing. _In and out, Bella. In... and out..._ Nope, it didn't work. Because all my brain could think about was assaulting Edward's mouth before ripping his dress shirt to shreds.

I sneaked a peek at Edward and allowed myself to take a thorough look at him. He was tall, maybe six-one. His black suit fit him like a glove, which made me think that he had it tailored. It showed off his broad shoulders and muscular body perfectly. He wasn't brawny like Jake, my best friend from home, but you could see that he took very good care of his physique. Edward's bronze hair was cropped short and I could see that, if it were a bit longer, it would have a life of its own. His face reminded me of that of a Greek statue as his skin was smooth and the jawline sharp, slightly decorated with a two-day-old-stubble. The nose was slightly crooked and framed by the two most expressive eyes I had ever seen. They were of a bright emerald green color and whenever I looked at them, I felt like I could see right into his soul.

_Cheesy much?_

I saw Edward move his head to the side, catching a glimpse at me. When I caught his eyes, he jerked back almost immediately, and I noticed the muscles in his jaw tense.

I tried to concentrate on the elevator display that was currently turning from six to five. Closing my eyes, I desperately tried to remain calm. Yet when I suddenly felt Edward move toward me, I knew I was a goner. The closer he came, the faster my heart beated. I almost ached with emotion and longing when he put his right hand on my cheek and I his sweet breath tingled my face.

"You're so beautiful." His voice was just a whisper. I put my hand on his arm before letting it glide to his chest. I grabbed his tie and pulled him toward me, our noses touching. "So beautiful..."

The moment his lips met my cheek, I moaned loudly. To have his soft lips caressing my face, while his left hand moved to my waist and gripped me hard was beyond amazing. Another moan escaped me when Edward's kisses reached my earlobe and his hand lightly touched my breast before finding its way to my hair. My knees were weak and if I hadn't grabbed Edward's strong shoulders, I probably would have fallen to the floor. Only milliseconds later I reached for his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to feel him.

The kiss was full of passion and desire; our bodies were tightly pressed against each other. His fingertips danced in my hair and I could feel his prominent erection pushing against my lower belly. God, how much I wanted him! Now! Right here! But when I heard the _ding_ of the elevator, signaling that we had reached the lobby, I knew we had to pull apart. It probably wouldn't have been a smart idea to put on a show for the other guests.

When we ended the kiss both of us were out of breath and our eyes gazed at each other. Edward stepped away and smiled at me. "That was..."

I grinned knowingly. "I know."

He came a bit closer again, cradled my face in his hands and his look became serious. "Whatever is going on between us, I'd like to explore it further. I've never felt like this before, Bella, and I can't wait to learn more about you. Please, tell me you feel the same." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to mine. I could hear him whisper. "Please."

The open elevator doors let in a warm breeze from the lobby. I pulled his hands from my face, only to intertwine the fingers of my left hand with his. When he opened his eyes I beamed at him and replied, "I do." His smile was breathtaking and he gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling me out of the lift and into the lobby.

Because of my daze-like state, it took a while for me to recognize the voice coming from the other side of the room. But once I did, my face dropped immediately. About twenty feet away from Edward and me my father was in a heated discussion with another man around his age. They were both wearing elegant suits and looked like they knew each other well.

I felt Edward tense at my side and looked up to see his face. He looked pissed and groaned before saying, "God, I knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy a nice evening without thinking about business for once!" With his free hand, he began rubbing his forehead before looking down at me with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm afraid I have to go over there and make sure they don't go at each other's throats. It might take a while, my boss is not the most reasonable of people, so why don't you go inside and I'll find you the moment I get him to calm down, okay?"

I was confused. "Your boss?"

"Yeah. Why does that surprise you so much?" Edward gave me his crooked grin and squeezed my hand a bit. I had just opened my mouth to answer, when someone else did it for me.

"Bella! What are you doing out here? I thought you'd have to be inside with Alice?" Charlie looked at me curiously and it was obvious that he felt uncomfortable in the situation he found himself in. He must have known that I was probably more than pissed to see him here.

When Alice and I had accepted the offer of 'Brennan & Sons' to plan their yearly Christmas party, I had him promise me not to come by and talk shop with his business partners and competitors. _Especially_ with his competitors. The last thing I needed was to lose this lucrative job, because my father got into a fight with Mr. Brennan.

"I could ask you the same thing, Dad! What are you doing here?" That was when a number of things happened at the same time. While I looked at my father accusingly, Edward loosened the hold on my hand muttering something sounding very much like 'dad' under his breath.

The man standing next to my father looked shocked before glaring angrily at Edward. "Cullen, what the hell are you doing?"

Then, Charlie noticed Edward and my handholding and you could clearly see how he got more furious by the second. Immediately, Edward let go of my hand and stepped a bit away from me. Confused, I stared at all three men and raised my arms in frustration, "Would someone please be so kind to tell me what's going on?"

My father took two long strides, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward and the man he was now talking to. When we were out of earshot, I jerked my arm out of his grip. "Let go of me! What the hell is going on? What are you doing here, Dad? You promised not to come!" I had never been madder at him than I was at that moment. It took all of the self-control I had in me to not scream bloody murder at him.

"Believe it or not, Bella, but I came here to see you!" I skeptically raised an eyebrow, making him continue. "My schedule for the next three weeks has been changed, which means I won't have a chance to see you again before your mom and I fly to Hawaii. I wanted to say goodbye and wish you and Alice a Merry Christmas. How could I know that I would run right into Jeremy Brennan in the lobby?" Dad's head was red from anger. While I was still digesting the news that the guy my father had been arguing with was the same man who hired me to plan the gala, Charlie stepped closer to me and whispered loudly, "But what the hell do you think you're doing, Bella, holding hands with Edward Cullen? For everyone to see! I know you hate what I do for a living, but to flaunt whatever is going on between you and that guy for everyone to watch, is more than disrespectful toward me, Bella! Do you have any idea what people might think when they see the two of you together? Do you?"

"Am I missing something here? Because last time I checked I was a twenty-seven-year-old woman who can very well make her own decisions! Including who she's dating! And what's the deal anyway? You never really cared if I showed some PDA in front of your friends and colleagues with Mike, so why does it bother you now with Edward?" I was utterly confused! This whole scene was ridiculous and unnecessary and I seemed to be the only one to realize that! I also desperately wanted to finish this conversation, so I could talk to Mr. Brennan and apologize for the little scene we were currently causing in the hotel. This was definitely not the way I had wanted to meet him.

_Oh, well..._

I let out a deep breath of air and anxiously motioned for my father to answer my question.

Charlie smirked arrogantly. "So he didn't tell you then, did he? Of course not."

"Tell me what, Dad?"

"Well, let me enlighten you, dear daughter of mine." He pointed at Edward before continuing. "That man is the vice president of 'Brennan & Sons' and is said to take over the reins from Jeremy by the middle of next year. How do you think it will make me look that my only child is dating my biggest rival to-be? Even worse, how can you know that he's not using you to gain information about me? Hmm? This isn't kindergarten, Bella! I deal with billions of dollars on a daily basis and my clients need to be sure that I know what I'm doing with it! It's about trust and loyalty! If they hear my daughter is in a relationship with Edward Cullen, they will question my integrity and do business with someone else! I will lose one client after the other - that I can guarantee you! This fling of yours could ruin me, Bella, don't you get that!" By now, he was almost screaming with rage and it was a miracle that no one inside the ball room had heard him and had come to see what all the commotion was about.

I didn't know what to say and more than anything, I didn't know what to do. I felt how panic started rising within me and I quickly looked away from my father and over to Edward and his boss. My thoughts were with him, but my subconscious somehow managed to pick up my father's words.

"If it's any consolation for you, Bella, your friend is in no better of a position than you are right now." Charlie's voice was calmer and when I brought my eyes back to his, he looked a bit sad. Like he understood everything that he had just said meant for me. For me and Edward. _Edward_. "I've been doing business with Jeremy long enough to know that he is far from being amused about all this."

Tears began to pool in my eyes. "What... what will he do to Edward?", I sniffed. My voice was trembling. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

"Well, I can only tell you what _I'd_ do. If Edward were my VP, I'd make it clear to him that he can kiss his promotion goodbye if he continues seeing you. And..." Charlie stopped abruptly, looked away, and rubbed his mustache. Something he did when he didn't know how to say what needed to be said. I felt like someone had pulled the rug from under me.

_Oh God!_

"And what, Dad?"

Taking a deep breath he answered quietly, "And I would also make sure that he'd never gain ground in the industry again. He would never be able to work as a broker for the rest of his career."

The tears rolled down my eyes and with my mouth wide open, I looked over to Edward again. He turned around and caught my gaze. His green eyes looked devastated. And hopeless. I was sure mine didn't look any different.

That was the last time I saw Edward Cullen.

**End of Act One**


	6. Act Two - Chapter Five

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the nice reviews you sent me! Many of you were upset with Charlie and some even expressed the need to kick his ass! :P Try seeing this from his perspective though; his job is all about trust and money. Bella being with Edward could mean his financial ruin and how can he know that what's going on between the two is the real deal, right? Same goes for Edward, of course! Let's see how he deals with the whole situation. This chapter will also give you a glimpse into his family life! Enjoy and don't forget to keep sending me those lovely reviews of yours! 3**

**As always, I wanna thank Rose for turning my story into something worth reading! Couldn't have made it without you! *hugs* And thanks to Deb Drotuno for rec'ing my story on her FB page - you have no idea how much that means to me! :D Now, on with Edward...**

* * *

Act Two

Chapter Five - The Decision

**EPOV**

-present day, December 22nd 2013-

"Lauren, I'm taking a short break. I have my cell with me in case someone needs me." I walk around the reception desk and straight to the elevator. My right hand desperately searches for the pack of cigs I had on me just a minute ago and eventually finds it in my left coat pocket.

"Sure thing, Mr. Cullen." I don't even look up when she responds, but simply get in the lift and press the button for the roof. I rub my eyes a bit and try to will away the tiredness. I'm not exactly successful.

These past few days have been hell — and that's putting it mildly. Jeremy sent prospective client after prospective client my way. I drove from one part of the town to the other to sit down and talk to them, while simultaneously trying to find out if 'Brennan & Sons' would actually benefit from snapping up their broken businesses. I had our analysts assess how much these run down companies were actually worth, how much it would cost to get them back on track, and if there was a chance of getting rid of them easily after that was done. Numbers were thrown at me wherever I went and one offer followed the next. My decisions were solely based on experience, lots of speculation, and promises that would probably not always be held; all things that didn't make the whole process a lot easier. To say I was absolutely exhausted would be an immense understatement.

When I arrive at the roof, I immediately pull out a _Camel_ and light it. I inhale the nicotine and feel a bit calmer. But only a bit. Though the air is still fresh, it is not as cold as it was two weeks ago. Two weeks ago, when I stood on a roof very much like this one...

There isn't a day that passes without me thinking of Bella. I can still feel her skin under my fingers, hear her voice in my ears, and smell her intoxicating scent through my nose. My dreams are vivid and always end with me leaving her. Leaving the damn lobby while being unable to tear my gaze away from her sad brown eyes. She looked so devastated...

The moment Bella referred to Charles Swan as her father, I had a terrible foreboding that any hope I might've had to have some kind of future with her would be thrown right out of the window. Unfortunately, I was right. Jeremy made it more than clear that he would absolutely not tolerate that I so much as even _talk_ about the daughter of his biggest rival. So I had to make a choice; either walk out of the lobby with Bella and lose my job and career as a result, or let her go, no matter how painful it may be...

In the end, both my fear and reason made the choice for me. The latter told me that I had only known Bella for less than an hour and that there was no way in hell I could already harbor so many feelings for her... _Right?_

Fear willed me to see that it was, after all, my career that was at stake here and I had worked too damn hard to just ruin any plans made for the future for someone I had run into at a Christmas gala! It reminded me of the fact that it has been my dream to work on Wall Street ever since I was fifteen and watched a young Charlie Sheen kick Michael Douglas' rich broker ass on TV. Everything I did, every decision I made from then on, had to subordinate to that dream, that goal... So naturally, Bella had to as well... _Right?_

If it weren't for the fact that I physically hurt by not being with her; that it took me at least four cups of coffee to be able to focus on my work instead of on her, I'd probably agree with both.

After throwing away my cigarette, I lean against the brick wall preventing me from falling from the roof and close my eyes.

_God, I miss her!_

I didn't lie when I told her that I had never felt anything like this before. It is as if I'm drawn to her like iron to a magnet. No matter how often I try to stop thinking about her, my mind always goes back to her. Bella. My beautiful Bella. I chuckle. I guess she never really was _my_ Bella. Nor will she probably ever be. She'll find someone else; someone who showers her with the admiration and love she deserves, someone who would always put her first and never his work.

Fuck! Even thinking about her being with another man... God, I feel sick. I'm only seconds away from hurling my dinner on the concrete floor, when my cell phone starts ringing and vibrating somewhere in my pocket. Grumbling, I begin searching for the annoying thing. "Can't a man have two damn minutes to himself, so he can bathe in fucking self-pity?" I accept the call and press the phone to my ear. "What?!"

"Good evening to you, too, son! Bad time I guess?"

I sigh and slump forward. Looking at my shoes I answer:"Sorry, Dad. No, it's not a bad time — it's as good a time as any, to be honest."

"You sound a bit stressed, Edward. You okay?"

Just like my brother, I had always had a strong relationship with my father. Dad was always there when I needed advice — whether that meant school, girls, or just how to deal with Emmett's latest antics. My big oaf of a brother was and still is an absolute clown and to this day, I have no idea how he graduated from Stanford top of his class and became a successful architect. That man never misses an episode of 'Rocko's Modern Life' for fuck's sake! Not surprisingly, his demeanor is the complete opposite of mine, as he tends to always see the glass half full, while I prefer to test for cracks and double bottoms first, before making any kind of statement. Yes, I definitely am the skeptical one in the family.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just swamped with work that's all. Couldn't sleep much these past few nights."

"Really? Why's that? Do you need me to prescribe you something? Should I maybe come over?" I can clearly hear the concern in my father's voice and can't help but smile. Ever the attentive doctor!

Carlisle Cullen is a very well-renowned and respected pediatric surgeon — many even consider him to be among the best of his field. When I asked him once, why he chose his profession he told me that there was nothing more fulfilling than saving a child's life. _'To be able to give hope and a future to those who have already given up, makes me really enjoy working up to sixty-five hours a week'_, he said and I believed him wholeheartedly. My father is probably the most compassionate and selfless person I know; always making sure that those around him are fine and taken care of. If I could someday be half the man he is today I could be damn proud of myself.

"No, it's um..."

"What? Son, I can clearly hear that there is something on your mind. Why don't you tell your old man what's bothering you?"

I chuckle. "Dad, it's nothing, really. I'm... I'm just very tired that's all." I can hear him taking a deep breath, before replying in a calm tone.

"Edward, don't make me tell your mother that you're not feeling well. Because you know better than I do that the least of your concerns would then be to keep her from coming over and force you to eat her famous chicken soup."

I groan. "Dad, you're not playing fair! Come on, you can't do that!"

"Watch me, son," he says laughing. I can literally see him sitting in his office, dressed in his light blue scrubs, grinning like a fool because he knows he basically leaves me no choice.

"Fine! Fine. I tell you!" I sigh and rub my eyes again. "I... I met someone at the Christmas gala two weeks ago. And uh... huh, she turned out to be Charles Swan's daughter."

"You mean _the_ Charles Swan?"

"The one and only."

"I see."

My father's job demands that every once in a while, he and my mother have to attend some fancy schmancy benefit galas. With that, it was just a matter of time until they had run into my boss and Mr. Swan. Apparently, New York's high society is not that big after all, or so I am told. And since that little feud between 'Brennan & Sons' and 'CS Inc.' has often been the reason why I have been unable to make it to our weekly family brunch on Sundays (instead, I spend the time meeting clients and looking at projections) my mom and dad have a good inkling of its severity.

"Dad, she... I have no idea how to describe what it felt like to be with her without sounding like I'm quoting from some corny romantic comedy but... she was perfect, Dad. Just perfect. The pull I felt toward her was otherworldly, really, because everything, and I mean _everything_, about her lured me in: her wit, her humor... her beauty." Images of the two of us standing on the roof invade my mind. I remember her flushed cheeks and breathtaking smile. Her soft pouty lips and her creamy skin. But more than anything, I remember how fast my heart beat in my chest when she snuggled closer to me and how an electrical current was running through my spine, the moment she kissed me. I am so overwhelmed with emotion that I feel like I have a lump in my throat. "Never in my life have I felt that connected to anyone! Not even Tanya." I sigh. "And I let her go. I let her go because I wasn't man enough to stand up to my boss and let him know that he can go to hell for telling me who to date!"

I was angry. At Jeremy. At fate. But mostly, I was angry at myself. For leaving her like this. For not even saying goodbye. Resigned, I shake my head. "She's Charles Swan's daughter, Dad. She's his _fucking_ _daughter_. I didn't know what else to do."

For about half a minute there is nothing but silence. I patiently wait for my dad to say something, _anything_ really, but all I hear is the faint honking of cars and the shallow howling of the wind. After another thirty seconds pass without either of us saying a word, I look at the screen of my cell to check if we're still connected. We are. "Dad? Dad, you still there?"

I can hear him taking a deep breath. "Edward, have I ever told you how your mother and I met?"

I'm confused. This isn't really the response I expected. "Um, no, not really. I only know that the two of you met at the hospital, right? She was with one of your patients or something?"

"Yeah, that's right, but... there's a lot more to the story than that." He takes another deep breath and I imagine him relax back in his office chair, mentally preparing himself for whatever is to come.

"See, in my first semester at Princeton, I met a lovely young woman named Sarah. She wanted to become a surgeon like me, which meant we attended a lot of seminars and lectures together. She had a brilliant mind and was a quick learner. I enjoyed her company very much and it didn't take long until I asked her out on a date." He chuckles before continuing, "As your mother will be able to attest to you, I have never been very creative when it comes to all things romantic, so I simply went with the mainstream and took her out to dinner before we went to the movies. The evening was a success; the food was delicious, the film good and it turned out that we had a lot of things in common. We had a similar taste in music and books, we both loved the outdoors, enjoyed hiking and cycling, and we had the same political views. Well, almost." Another chuckle. "In a nutshell, this woman was perfect for me and after only three more dates I introduced her to my parents."

Though I'm not really sure where he is going with this, I lean back against the wall and listen carefully. This is the first time I hear about Sarah; actually, it's the first time I hear either of my parents talk about a relationship they had before they met each other. It's weird and makes me think about what could have been if they had never fallen in love...

"Sarah and I were inseparable. Your grandparents thought she was a lovely girl and immediately started making plans for a summer wedding. Even though I had to make them promise me not to call the banns just yet, I was very much in love with Sarah and wanted to share my future with her." He stops talking and I am anxiously waiting for what he's about to say next.

"If it hadn't been for that nagging feeling, that is... that itching, aching feeling that she wasn't the right one; that she would _never_ be the right one. Sarah was a wonderful woman, no doubt, and though she had her flaws like everyone else, the two of us worked well together. But I felt like I was missing something. Like she was not the one I was meant to be with. I couldn't help thinking that there was more out there waiting for me. I mean, I was damn sure no one could love a woman more than I loved her, but that didn't reduce the nagging feelings I had or the voices of doubt swirling in my head." Another pause.

"Dad?"

"So I left."

"What?" I pushed myself away from the wall and knit my brows in confusion. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. Two days later I walked into a patient's room to check on a fourteen-year-old-girl who had just come out of surgery. She was a figure skater and fell during training resulting in a major head trauma. When I made my way to her bed, I was met with your mother's big green eyes. She introduced herself as Esme Platt, the girl's nanny, and asked about the further healing process. And then I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I was right. That my feelings didn't betray me and there really was some kind of otherworldly love out there, waiting for me. And that it was so strong, it actually hit me like a ton of bricks. Your mother is the one for me, Edward, and I knew it within two seconds."

This time I am the one not saying anything. I run my fingers through my hair and walk around the roof nervously. The sun is going down, blending my eyes. I pull out my shades and put them on before looking over uptown Manhattan and losing myself in thought. Until I hear dad's voice again.

"Son, I know you. I know you've been eating yourself up on that decision from the moment you made it. You've worked incredibly hard to be where you are right now and the prospect of becoming 'Brennan & Sons' next CEO is more than you could have ever hoped for. But what does your heart tell you, Edward? Because I'm sure your head is currently trying to make you see reason and prevent you from giving up the opportunity of your career. But your head isn't telling you anything about the opportunity of your _life_ — for that you have to ask your heart."

Is he... Could he... No, I... "Damn it!" I curse loudly after taking the cell phone from my ear and holding it as far away as I can. My father doesn't need to become deaf because his son is utterly frustrated.

Now I know _exactly_ where he is going with this and I guess that he's right. But while it took him _months_ living with Sarah until he actually decided to leave her, I only spent _less than an hour_ with Bella! Less than an hour is all I have to base my decision on! I mean, what do I even know about her? Not much, to be honest — it'd probably make more sense to ask what _don't_ I know about her, because that question I can actually answer! I have no idea how old she is, if she wants children, or whether she has siblings. I don't know about her hobbies, how she likes her coffee, and if she might be a morning person or not. I'm also completely clueless about whether or not she thinks this thing between us has any kind of future. Hell, for all I know she's already forgotten me!

But deep down I know that she hasn't. And if I give it some more thought, I can also see that that almost-hour I had with Bella, actually _has_ told me something about her! For example, how happy she makes me feel when she smiles at me. Or how every fiber of my being fills with warmth when she touches my skin. My body yearns for her, craves her, and yes, so does my mind. But is that enough?

Before I can find an answer to that question, my father's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I put the phone back to my ear and listen to what he has to say.

"Edward, what I want to say is that I made my choice and left Sarah, even though I knew it could have been the biggest mistake of my life. Instead of enjoying the comfortable and safe relationship we had, I broke her heart — hurt her beyond reason really — and my parents didn't talk to me for three whole weeks. But it was worth it! Because if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be waking up next to your mother day after day. Love means taking risks, son, it means getting out of your comfort zone once in a while and listening to what your heart tells you!" I hear something beep in the background and my father sighs loudly. "Edward, I'm sorry, I was paged. I need to go over to the ER. Let me just tell you one more thing; when I left Sarah that day, I was truly devastated and thought I had never felt worse in my life. But I also knew with one hundred percent certainty that I'd rather feel miserable about having made a mistake, than forever ruining my chances of experiencing true love. What about you, son? Which of the two would you chose?"

I am sprinting along the hallways of 'Brennan & Sons' until I reach the office of my secretary. Lauren is sitting in front of her computer, one bud in each of her ears and her fingers flying quickly over the keyboard.

When she sees me standing next to her - slightly out of breath and probably looking just a tad bit disheveled from running down five floors - she immediately removes the ear buds and rotates her chair in my direction. I can hear my own quiet voice coming out of the headphones, dictating a letter for one of our clients.

"Mr. Cullen, is something wrong?"

"No, but, uh, I need you to give me the contact information of the event planner who was organizing our last Christmas gala!"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Cullen, but everything having to do with the gala is the sole responsibility of Mr. Brennan's PA. You would have to ask her."

"Um, do you have her number?" Dear God, please, let her have that damn telephone number! _Please_!

"Oh, sure!"

_Hallelujah!_

I sigh in relief while Lauren pushes her chair to the other end of her desk. She starts browsing through some old-fashioned rotary business card organizer and quickly pulls out the one she has been looking for. "Here you go." I snatch the small piece of paper out of her hand and pull out my cell. Because of my nervousness, I have some trouble pressing the right numbers but eventually, I hear it ringing on the other end. Looking toward the ceiling and trying to regulate my breathing, I mentally will her to pick up the damn phone.

The moment she does, I decide to skip the pleasantries and get right to the point, "Jessica, it's Edward Cullen. Listen, I need your help!"


	7. Act Two - Chapter Six

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here it is, chapter six! Though it's rather short I'm sure you will enjoy it nonetheless! ;-) I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your support! From recommending my little story to sending me nice reviews, all of it puts a smile on my face! I hug you all! :D And Rose, you know how much I love you for all of your help! I'm with you even when times are tough!**

* * *

Chapter Six - The Party Crasher

**BPOV**

A slight nudge in my left hip causes me to stop looking at the lavishly decorated room and turn my head to the side. I'm met with Aly's dark grey eyes, which are full of both contentment and exhaustion and are watching me intently. A small grin adorns her petite face and her voice is barely louder than a whisper when she speaks, "We did it, Bella."

"Yeah," I answer, "we did... we really did." I give her the best smile I can muster, but I'm sure it isn't more than a twitch. Neither missing the sad undertone in my reply nor the despondent look on my face, Alice knits her brows together and looks at me with concern; much like she's done so often these past few days. And so instead of asking me the question she actually already knows the answer to, she simply raises her hand and brushes a strand of hair out of my face. I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep, deep breath. With all the strength I have left in me, I try to keep myself from crying. _It's almost done, Bella. Just a few more hours..._

Opening my eyes again, I look at Alice's sad expression. "Bella-" She begins, but I cut her off immediately.

"No! Please, Aly, don't." My voice is hoarse. It hasn't been used much lately as I don't necessarily feel like sharing my problems with others. I guess I'm more the suffer in silence type of girl. "Let's just... let's just finish this job, all right?" I know I'm begging, but I don't care. Alice nods, and to avoid her pitiful look, I return my gaze to the room.

Today's charity ball is our last project of the year, thank God. The two of us have been working nonstop for the past six months and after a short debriefing at the office tomorrow, we will finally be able to enjoy four whole weeks of vacation. Yet while Alice and her boyfriend Jasper will be going to ride the waves of the Bahamas, I'll most likely spend my days at home reading, cleaning, and, no surprise there, lots of moping. At least holing myself up in my apartment means I won't have to worry about breaking out in tears in front of guests, repeatedly...

_Ugh...why can't I just let him go?_

Once Edward had walked out of the hotel that night two weeks ago, I had the first panic attack of my life. And it was so strong; it almost made me pass out right there.

My chest began to tighten and I had trouble breathing. Desperately yapping for air, I noticed that the world around me started to spin, so that I had to grip the reception desk hard to keep myself from falling. Then, the sickness set in. A mind blowing, all consuming sickness. I could feel my throat constricting and turned toward the small trash can standing next to the desk. Just seconds before I was about to start hurling right into it, my father dragged me to the stairs and made me sit down; momentarily willing the urge to vomit away.

It was quite obvious that he was pretty overwhelmed with the whole situation, and after mumbling some incoherent words, he hastily made his way inside to grab me some water. When he was gone, I put my head between my knees and took deep breaths. Soon I felt a little better — physically at least. Inside, however, I was still screaming Edward's name... begging him to come back.

While I waited for dad to return, I thought about all that had transpired in the last couple of minutes. I won't lie; it hurt like nothing else I had ever experienced! Interestingly enough, it wasn't so much the fact that Edward was gone that got me down as much as the fact that he didn't even put up a fight. He didn't argue with his boss or my father. Hell, he didn't even argue with me! He just... left.

But the longer I sat on those stairs and mulled over everything that had happened, I realized that he probably didn't have much of a choice. Yes, he could have come over and explained himself. Yes, he should have said goodbye. But would it have made a difference? I guess not. It would probably have made letting him go a lot harder.

Because I knew that he cared; that I meant something to him. I could see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch. Panic attack or not, the electrical tingling that was buzzing through my body after he kissed me in that elevator didn't go away until hours later.

Now, days have passed since the last time I saw him and I'm pretty sure I can _still_ taste him in my mouth and his woody, smoky, and utterly masculine scent _still_ hasn't left my nostrils. Two whole weeks without him and he is still with me...

And quite frankly, I am very grateful for that. Because deep inside, I know that not only can I not let him go but I don't want to either.

Some part of me still hopes that he might come back. That he sweeps me up in his arms, puts me on a horse, and together we ride into the sunset. But sadly, whatever Edward and I have is far from being a fairy tale; I guess we rather resemble a modern version of _Romeo & Juliet_. As long as my father and his boss are unable, or unwilling, to resolve their conflicts, there is no future for the two of us. I won't let him destroy his career for me, and I simply cannot humiliate my father by dating his arch enemy's partner.

"I'm gonna head back and let the waiters know they can clear the tables now. Then we can start the auction." Aly's voice pulls me out my thoughts. Looking up I see that almost all guests are done with their desserts and already appear to be somewhat bored.

Nodding, I turn to my partner and grab my wrist to look at my watch. "All right, the auctioneer should be waiting in the meeting room. I go over and tell him to be prepared to start in uh..." I mentally count how long it might approximately take our team to clear the tables and look at Alice for confirmation, "twenty minutes?" She gives me the thumbs up and vanishes around the corner.

With a small sigh, I turn around and start making my way through the many tables we've set up. I try my best to not bump into one of the guests, or even worse, step on some ridiculously expensive shoe that I will probably pay off for months if I ruin it. When I have almost reached the entrance of the room, I'm overcome with the strong feeling of someone watching me. I look to the side and —

_No._

_No, that's not..._

_That's not possible... That's not..._

He stands about twenty-five feet away from me, dressed in a black sweater and pants. The caramel colored coat he's wearing fits him like a glove and shows off his broad shoulders. He doesn't move but simply looks at me. I am unable to do anything but stare; the moment I catch his eye I can't help but lose myself in his emerald green orbs. I thought I'd never see them again and now... my heart beats so fast and hard I'm afraid it will soon jump right out of my chest.

_How...?_

And then he starts walking! Right toward me. The exhilarating tingling I remember from the last time we were together comes back full force and quickly spreads over my whole body. The dancing people around me turn into blurs, mere silhouettes that are too fuzzy for me to make out. Not that I try to, because all that matters is currently making his way over to me. A small smirk adorns his face and I pray to God that this isn't a dream, or rather a nightmare; that once I wake up he'll be gone again. But as he comes closer and I can see him clearer and clearer I know that this is real... that _he_ is real! And he is here.

_With me._

"Bella." His velvety voice is nothing but a whisper. But I hear it. Clearly. Because he now stands right in front of me. He is so close that if I reach out I can...

Before I can even finish that thought, his voice reaches my ears again. "Bella." He chuckles lightly and it sounds as if he's relieved to see me. As if he never thought he'd see me again, yet here we are.

My eyes remain focused on his. And as my mouth is still unable to form words, all I do is carefully memorize his face, his smell. Suddenly, he raises his right hand and puts it on my cheek. The minute his soft palm touches my skin, a sob escapes me. I lean into his hand and close my eyes. He's so warm and feels like home. My heart rejoices and believes to have finally found its place in life. In his arms.

Tears pool in my eyes and one or two must have broken through my lashes, because I can feel them being brushed away by his fingers. "Bella. Bella, look at me." I carefully follow his request and look into his shining eyes. He's so close that our foreheads almost touch. His scent overwhelms me and I try with all my might to keep my knees from buckling.

"I..." He opens his mouth, but seems to have difficulties finding the right words. He gazes at the floor and the muscles of his jaw flex. I hear his heavy breathing and after a couple of seconds, he meets my stare again. His left hand joins the right on my face, cradling it carefully. With a determined look he finally continues speaking. "Two weeks ago I made the biggest mistake of my life. I ignored what my heart told me and left you standing in that lobby. Since then, there hasn't been a single day, a single minute, that I haven't thought of you. You're everywhere I go, in everything I do. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it but I..." He takes a deep breath and his eyes plead with mine. "You're everything to me, Bella. You're everything... And I refuse to live another damn day without you."

The tears are streaming down my face and sobs are shaking my body. His forehead now presses against my own he gets even closer to me than he already is. "Bella."

Once that loving whisper leaves his lips, I crash my mouth to his. Fires erupt within me and the warmest of sensations flows through my veins. He kisses me gently yet desperately and I simply enjoy the drug-like high it evokes in me. His soft lips move in sync with mine and I can hear him moan softly. Not in a sexual kind of way, but rather like a man who's found what he thought was lost forever.

After a couple of seconds, I am running out of air so I reluctantly pull away and take a deep breath, making sure to keep our foreheads pressed together. I need the connection. I need _him_. His eyes dance from happiness and the biggest of smiles bedecks his handsome face. I'm pretty sure it mirrors my own as I've never felt this elated before in my life.

_He has come back to me._

_My Edward._


	8. Act Two - Chapter Seven

**A/N: A BIG thank you to all of you for supporting this story! It means the world to me and I try to reply to as many reviews as possible once I have some free time at my hands! :-) Interestingly enough, this chapter, along with the one before it, were one of the most difficult to write for me. Not sure why, but I wrote and deleted the first paragraph about three dozen times - no kidding. I'm quite happy with the end result though and can't wait to hear if you guys are as well. If you wanna listen to something while reading, try The Sundays' "Wild Horses" and "Trip on Love" by Abra Moore. Enjoy!**

**This chapter, like all the others, was beta'ed by shadowed_by_passion! Go check out her stories!**

* * *

Chapter Seven - The Escape

**BPOV**

We look at each other. Just look... I forget the world around us and lose myself in Edward's beautiful green eyes. I can make out some small gold and brown flecks I haven't notice before. They surround his dark irises like a crown; a perfect shimmering crown.

Taking a deep breath and trying to inhale as much of Edward's alluring scent as I can, I close my eyes and only focus on how wonderful it feels to be wrapped in his arms. With his large hands resting on my hips, he holds me as close to his body as possible, eliciting a strong feeling of security in me. I'm exactly where I belong. Home.

And then, ever so slowly, he begins to gently sway the two of us to the rhythm of the music. Never loosening his grip, Edward moves us left and right, back and forth. I put my right hand in his and let him lead. Dancing couples are whirling past us; some throw us confused glances, no doubt acknowledging our casual attire. But I don't care. I really don't care.

Suddenly, Edward starts grinning and I hear him chuckle. His smile is infectious and I can't help but mirror his actions and beam up at him. "What?"

"It's just uh..." He snickers and slightly shakes his head. "I, I just remembered that, actually, I can't dance." Edward's cheeks flush a little from shyness and I find it to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Then, letting his words sink in, I burst out in laughter. Edward looks at me shocked, but still has that beautiful smirk on his face. "Well, Ms. Swan, you definitely know how to crush a man's ego, don't you?!"

Still giggling, I put my hand on his shoulder and reply. "No, it's... you know it actually occurred to me that I can't dance either." I bite my lip from amusement and watch Edward's confused expression change to one of slight surprise.

"Wha-... you serious?"

I nod. "Mmhmm." Now he's the one who's laughing uncontrollably. People turn around to look at us, but I couldn't care less. No one could take this perfect moment away from me. No one.

"Now aren't we quite the couple, hm?"

My heart immediately starts beating faster, pounding against my chest. A couple. Are we? Will we be? _God, I hope so!_ I smile nervously at Edward and notice that he too, looks more serious than before, even though his smirk is still there.

No one says anything for the next few seconds and then I feel Edward leaning his head down. My eyes stay connected with his and just when I think he'll kiss me, something in his expression changes and he pulls back a little. "We uh... we should probably step to the side if we don't want to become tomorrow's gossip."

"Right," I mumble slightly disappointed and I nod. I am just about to move away from him and off the dance floor, when Edward suddenly grabs my elbow and drags me back to him. With our chests pressed together, he looks me deep in the eyes before saying earnestly, "Bella, I...we have a lot to talk about. Much was left unsaid that night and I..." He starts to rub the nape of his neck and I can clearly see how uncomfortable he feels. After taking a deep breath he continues, "I think... I think I owe you more than an explanation before we go any further... and... don't think that I expect you to forgive me easily." A pained expression crawls up his face and he gulps before looking down to floor. "_I_ have trouble forgiving myself for hurting you so... why should you..."

I grin slightly at the adorableness that is standing in front of me. I'd never stop thanking the Heavens for sending me this wonderful man — he's perfect for me, and I'm determined to try my best to let him see it.

Reaching for Edward's arm, I pull it down and away from his head. He looks back up at me and noticeably relaxes when he finds me smiling. After intertwining his hand with mine, I take a deep breath and nod. "Okay, let's talk. But..." I can't help but let my head hang down in frustration and shake it angrily.

"But what?"

"But I have to finish my job first. I'm sorry, Edward." And I am. For him and me. I know we both want nothing more in this moment than to get the hell out of here and go over the last couple of weeks. But I simply can't leave Alice alone with all of this. We still have to make sure that the crew clears the tables before the auction starts. And one can basically always counting on — "SHIT!" My eyes go wide and I set off toward the ballroom's entrance, dragging Edward with me.

"Bella? Bella, what is?"

Still walking to the door, I quickly look to my left and see Edward by my side. "We have an auction scheduled for tonight and a poor auctioneer from Christie's is currently sitting in the meeting room of the hotel." We reach the door and I hastily sprint down the hallway, making a beeline for the meeting room. "At least, I hope he is — I was supposed to pick him up twenty minutes ago." I can clearly hear Edward's heavy footsteps behind me, echoing off the walls.

"Well," he chuckles, "I hope for you this hotel has _Playboy._"

About ten minutes later, Edward and I walk toward the small bar in the back of the ballroom, which was put up for tonight's event. I smile when I see Alice's pixie head standing behind the counter, wiping her hands on a towel. It doesn't take long for her to see me and wave me over. So with Edward in tow, I quickly cross the room. The moment we are within earshot, Alice's high voice starts babbling.

"There you are! Where have you been?"

I open my mouth to answer but don't even get to utter a single word before she continues.

"Julio just told me that they are almost done with the tables." She throws the towel on the counter before crouching down and disappearing from my sight. I can hear her rummaging through one of the cupboards while still speaking. "So whenever the auctioneer is ready we can start the show. That is, if the Christie's guy actually shows up! Because when I checked the stage five minutes ago, he was nowhere to be found! Let's hope he's just stuck in traffic and not getting the heebie-jeebies. And believe it or not, but we're slowly running out of champagne, so we need to send Bryan out to get some. These high societies folks really know how to have a-."

Suddenly, her head pops up from behind the counter. I can see the shocked look on her face. She disappears again and I hear the cabinet door fall shut. Confused, I look at Edward, who seems highly amused by the scene before him.

However, before I get the chance to let him in on the enigma that is Alice Brandon, I see the devil herself walking around the bar and standing right in front of me. With her hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face, she starts speaking:

"Isabella." Oh no, I know she means business when she uses my whole name. Alice stops and huffs loudly. She throws an inquisitive look at Edward, not even trying to hide the fact that she is checking him out shamelessly. Apparently, she agrees with what she sees, because her eyes fly back to me and she returns to the subject at hand. "Isabella. There is a freakishly handsome man standing next to you, holding your hand. Now, when we last saw each other, you told me you'd go looking for the auctioneer. That was almost half an hour ago." Another huff. "If _that_ is the auctioneer," she points her tiny finger dramatically at Edward, "he has absolutely missed his calling and you should've taken _a lot_ longer! Have I taught you nothing?!"

That is my undoing and I burst out laughing. Alice stares at me like I have grown three heads and I can see Edward slightly leaning to the side, politely trying to hide his own huge grin. "Aly," I say once I regain my breath somewhat, "this," I tug at Edward's hand and take a step closer, "is Edward. Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend and business partner, Alice Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." Edward holds up his right hand which Aly takes after a moment; apparently far too flustered to do anything but stare with an open mouth. It doesn't help much that he also gives her his most alluring smirk which results in her starting to mumble. "Jesus... Right, Edward... Oh! _The_ Edward." Her eyes grow big and her excitement is graspable. "So you're the Adonis of a man Bella couldn't keep out of — OW!"

I kick her hard in the shin and give her warning look. While Alice starts to carefully rub her leg, I decide to get back to work before she can embarrass me any further. "So, um, Edward will be waiting back here until I'm done. You said the tables are almost done so let's start. The auctioneer should be all set by now and waiting behind the curtain." I look to the side and feel my face reddening. "By the way, he, um, he'll pick up a small basket of leftovers before he leaves later tonight. I'll ask Jacques and Matt to take care of that."

Alice, still giving me the stink eye because of her leg, looks up irritated and frowns. "Why would he... God, do I even wanna know?"

"Um, probably not. So," I put my hands on her shoulders and rush her toward the kitchen, "let's see if they're done and we can give the auctioneer the green light."

"Bella, wait!" Alice stops abruptly. "Would you be so kind to me to explain _why_ Edward is waiting?"

Dumbfounded, I first look at her, then at Edward, who seems to be just as perplexed as me. "Uh, is that a trick question, or something? We want to meet up afterwards and we didn't... I mean, he didn't..."

"Only if it's okay with you, Alice, really," Edward interrupts my stuttering and steps closer. "I'd rather wait for Bella here until she's done, instead of driving back home. And again, only if that's fine with everyone else, of course. I'll be quiet as a mouse, I swear, and I guess I can put my wicked dish-washing skills to use that I picked up during my time at college."

Alice smiles at him, but shakes her head slightly. "As interesting as it would be to watch you scrubbing pots and pans I simply don't get why the two of you just don't go home right now and leave the rest to me and the team?"

That's when I jump back in. "Alice, no! We still have the auction to supervise as well as take care of the clean-up when the guests are gone. I won't leave you alone in that!"

My little pixie of a friend gently grabs my elbow and pulls me to the side. When she's confident that Edward can't hear us, she whispers, "Bella, really, how often have we done this together? I'm sure you know as well as me that I can deal with all that by myself! We're enough people to clean up without you, and the team runs like a well-oiled machine now. They know their workflow; all I have to do is making sure that no one falls over their own two feet. Please, Bella," Her pleading eyes look at me intently. "Please go home with Edward. For the past two weeks you've been a mess over this man! I've never seen you so devastated before! And now that luck, fate, or whatever you wanna call it is finally on your side, don't be so dumb and ignore it!"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure! Now, go!"

I grin at her widely and give her a big hug. "You're the best, Aly! I owe you big time!"

"Don't I know it," she giggles and shoves me over to Edward. "Have fun!" And with a small wave of her fingers she's gone inside the kitchen.

I turn around happily and beam at Edward before taking his hand. "Come on."

Unsure what to do he follows hesitantly. "What? Where are we going?" That makes me stop because he's right, where _are_ we going?

While pondering over what the evening has to offer I absentmindedly say, "I'm off for the night. Alice promised she would be fine without me."

"Really?" Edward asks enthusiastically, a big grin planted on his face. I laugh at his giddiness and squeeze his hand.

"Yes, really! Now all we have to decide is where to go and what to do! I... I live quite a distance from here, so it would take a while until we're there. Oh, and, ugh shoot..." I run my hand through my long hair and sigh frustratingly. "I don't have a car; I came with Alice this morning!"

Edward steps closer, puts his hands on my waist, and pulls me against his chest. After kissing my nose, he tells me, smirking, "Why don't I give you a ride over to my place then? It's only a couple of blocks from here. And I was just grocery shopping yesterday, so there should be enough food in the fridge to make a nice dinner."

Butterflies are fluttering like crazy in my stomach and my heart feels like it's beating at least a thousand times per minute. I look into Edward's green eyes and nod gleefully. "Sounds good. Let's go."

Hand in hand, we make our way to the door of the ballroom. We circle dancing couples, rush by cigar-smoking business men, and pass laughing guests before running into one of my waiters, Dave.

"Ms. Swan, are you leaving already?" His eyes widen in surprise when he sees Edward's and my joined hands and the stupid grin that adorns my face.

"Yes, Ms. Brandon is running the show tonight. Make sure you guys don't give her too much trouble, all right?

"Oh, um, yeah, uh, sure thing." I'm about to turn around when I see a couple delicious looking dessert glasses standing on his tray.

"Oooh, are those left over?

"Yeah! I was told two guests from fifteen, um, Peter's table didn't show. With Amanda sick and Debbie having to help in the kitchen, we're two men short tonight, so it's slightly more hectic than usual. Peter said he simply forgot to leave the seats empty, because he was too busy making sure everyone got their food in time."

Grinning, I pat his shoulder and look at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Dave, it's okay. I'm not mad! All of you have done a great job so far!" I eye the desserts longingly. "That's Jacque's Mousse au Chocolate, isn't it?"

Dave's head suddenly turns my way and I notice that my question just interrupted his eyes from running back and forth between Edward and me. The poor boy is probably trying to understand what is happening right now. Slightly flustered, he answers, "Uh, the one and only, Ms. Swan."

"Well, what kind of boss would I be if I didn't relieve you of them?" I quickly grab the desserts and look into Dave's surprised eyes. I give him a swift kiss on the cheek and smile.

"Um, sure?"

Giggling and with two glasses full of mousse in hand, I leave Dave standing open-mouthed and let Edward lead me out of the ballroom.


	9. Act Two - Chapter Eight

**A/N: Hello lovelies - as promised, an early update! I'm a bit behind my posting schedule as I have been under the weather for quite some time now (not getting rid of whatever bug I have *grrr*) but I'll try my best to get the complete story published by the end of Christmas! How does that sound, hm!? :D This chapter is longer than the last few as Edward has lots of explaining to do, don't you think? Let's see if he and Bella can make it work after everything they've been through!**  
**A big thank you to everyone leaving me a review. Being sick has prevented me from getting back to you guys, but I'll promise to do better in the future! Just know that I appreciate each and every of your comments - they never fail to put a smile to my face! :D Thanks to Drotuno and A Different Forest for recommending my little story! It means a lot to me! 3 And of course, one big hug to my fucktastic beta Rose! And now, off to Edward...**

**P.S.: See you at the end of the chapter... ;-)**

* * *

Chapter Eight - The Loft (Pt. 1)

**EPOV**

I'm nervous when I unlock the door to my loft. Though why, I'm not quite sure. I guess having Bella in my apartment makes me feel slightly exposed. After all, nothing says more about a person than the place where they live, right? You open your door and suddenly everyone knows if you're tidy, extravagant, or nerdy. It's like you bare yourself completely. _God!_ Now I'm really grateful I handed over everything having even remotely to do with the interior design to Rose! I don't even want to think about what the place would have looked like if I hadn't...

_Oh well..._

I rented the loft about a year ago after I got promoted to VP of 'Brennan & Sons'. The decision to live in a loft was made pretty quickly, as I always loved the idea of soaring ceilings and wide open spaces. It makes me feel as if I can breathe a bit easier, live a bit freer. My sister-in-law had made an appointment for me with a friend of hers who happened to be a real estate agent. Together, the three of us visited a number of lofts all over the city. The moment I entered this one, however, I knew it was the right place for me.

Right across from the door was a big sitting area. About fifteen feet from there to the right was a wall, completely consisting of floor-to ceiling windows. They literally flood the ground floor with natural sunlight and allow a view over New York that is simply breathtaking. When you walk to the left, there is a huge kitchen. It has a sharp modern design, mainly dominated by stainless steel and dark red appliances. Behind the kitchen is the bathroom - as it has a door, it makes it the only other 'room' in the loft. In it is a large tub and shower stall and except for the ceiling, everything is tiled. Above the Jacuzzi-like bathtub is a big window looking over East Manhattan. Perfect! Last but not least, a spiral staircase leads to the second floor, where the bedroom is. On the left wall and right under the roof lies a gigantic king-sized mattress. Directly across from it, to the right of the staircase is a walk-in closet. Way too big for me, but Rose assured me that it would sooner or later come in handy.

After I moved in, I had my old piano brought up here and Rose scattered some antique looking knickknacks here and there, thereby giving the room an old Hollywood kind of vibe. She also convinced me to not buy a bed set but simply keep the mattress. And I have to say, that with a soft white linen sheet and lots of fluffy pillows, it's quite the eye catcher. And comfy as hell!

After seeing the place I now call home, I didn't hesitate and signed the leasing contract. The whole place costs me twenty-thousand dollars a month — a good amount of money, I know, but the second I walked into it I knew that I had to have it. It just felt right. Like home.

I push the door wide open and motion for Bella to come in. With a shy smile, she takes a few steps inside and her beautiful brown eyes grow even bigger at the sight before her. "Wow!"

"I take it you like it?" I say closing the door and watching her expectantly. Her doe-like eyes almost grow to the size of mini saucers when she moves around and inspects every corner carefully.

"Edward, this place is awesome! I mean... this... and there... have you seen... the windows..." She looks in every direction and waves her arms around. "Just..." With a sigh she lets her arms fall down and blows a strand of hair out of her face. Adorable! Obviously overwhelmed, she says, "It's perfect."

I grin from ear to ear. It gives me a strange warm and fuzzy feeling to know that Bella feels comfortable here. I mean, if I have a say in any of this, she'll be here often. _Very_ often. I shake off my coat and throw it over the couch before heading over to the kitchen. "Wait till you can take a proper look at the kitchen!"

"Ooh." I hear her feet patter over the hardwood floor and know she must have taken off her flats. When I throw a glance back in her direction, I can also see that her coat has joined mine on the sofa. _Comfortable indeed_. I put the desserts Bella has brought from the charity event on the counter and open the fridge.

"Okay what exactly do you need for dinner?"

"My God, _this_ is a chef's wet dream!" I gulp and thank the heavens that Bella can't see me right now. Talking about wet dreams while standing in my apartment, _barefoot_ if I might add, simply does things to me that would be pretty embarrassing for her to see... "I bet not even Jacques and Matt have ever worked in a kitchen like this!" She chuckles mischievously. "Oh I'll have so much fun rubbing that under their noses for the next few weeks. Anyway, um..." I can hear her getting closer; her voice gets louder, the electrical feeling I have around her gets stronger, and the slight hard-on I have grows bigger. The things this woman is doing to me! "I need pasta, a couple of tomatoes, some onions, and, if you have, some Parmesan cheese and pine nuts. Oh, and arugula would be perfect but you probably don't have that."

"All right, the pasta is in the top left drawer." I see Bella's feet walking to the side while I start rummaging through the fridge and putting the ingredients on the counter. "Here are the tomatoes... and onions." I peek from behind the fridge and grin at her triumphantly, "And fresh arugula from the market." She beams at me and eagerly grabs the plastic bag with the salad in it. "However, I'm afraid I have no Parmesan cheese..." I close the door of the fridge and watch Bella opening drawers in search of pans and pots. "But um, there's a great deli around the corner. I can ju-"

Skin. That's all I see when I look up. Right in front of me, Bella stands on her toes to reach the top drawer. Her white sweater rides up her body until some of her creamy skin is revealed. It looks so soft that it takes all my strength to not reach out and touch it. Ravishing her in the middle of the kitchen is probably not the right thing to do right now.

"What?" Bella's big eyes stare at me innocently until they follow my view. She immediately knows what the 'problem' is and stands back down before adjusting her sweater. "Sorry," she mumbles embarrassedly and I can see her cheeks flush.

I chuckle and walk over to her, placing my hands on her hips and forcing her to meet my eyes.

When she meets my gaze I say, "For what? For me being attracted to you? I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it, Bella. You walking into a room turns me on. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"It does?" She replies and looks up at me from under her lashes. She brings her slender arms around my neck and a playful expression appears on her face.

"It does," I say. I don't try and hide my smirk before leaning closer. "But honestly, I don't think that's a bad thing." Before she can say anything else I lower my head and softly kiss her lips. Our mouths move together as if we had done nothing but kiss each other for years; we are completely in sync. I gently suck her bottom lip into my mouth and give it a little bite. Bella moans and pushes herself further against me. My dick starts throbbing painfully and I know I have to end things here if we want to have any chance to talk. So with one last peck on her deliciously tasting mouth, I pull away. Out of breath, I look at her. Her lips are slightly swollen and the most wonderful blush covers her face. A small smile blooms on her face and she looks utterly at peace.

_My Bella._

"Come on, beautiful. Let's make dinner!"

I put my knife and fork down and push the plate away from me. "That was amazing, Bella! Really! Not even my mom can make pasta like that, and she's half Italian, so that says something about your cooking skills!" I grin at her and lean back in my chair. Bella smiles shyly before taking her wine glass and sipping on the red liquid. It is incredibly erotic to watch; the way her mouth adjusts to the form of the glass and how her pouty lips press together when she puts it back on the table.

_I'm so screwed._

We sit quietly together, no one daring to say anything even though we can both clearly see the elephant in the room. Finally, I take a deep breath and stand up. Better now than never. With Bella watching me carefully, I walk around the table and pull out a chair right next to her. I take her small hands in mine and lean my elbows on my knees.

"I quit my job." I say to her quietly. Her eyes widen in shock and I'm sure I can also see some remorse.

"You shouldn't... you shouldn't have done that, Edward." She looks at her lap, biting her lip. "I never wanted you to give up your career for me! Dad told me you'll probably never be able to find work as a broker again! Much less as a VP! Edward, if that is the price you pay for being with me, then I can't let that happen." She raises her head and it pains me to no end to see her eyes turn glassy. A small sob escapes her mouth, before she whispers, "I won't let that happen."

"Hey," I utter softly and pull at her hands, forcing her to stand up. I weave an arm around her waist and make her sit down in my lap. With tears now falling upon her sweet cheeks, Bella leans into my body and nuzzles her face into my neck. She grips the fabric of my sweater and for a moment I feel her fingertips touching my chest. It's Heaven. "Baby, don't worry. He...he didn't accept my resignation. He didn't let me quit. Well, not really, anyway."

Bella's movements still and she lifts her head to look me in the eyes. "I don't understand. I thought that your boss and my father... Don't they hate each other's guts?" She sniffs cutely and I brush a teardrop from her face.

"They do. And Jeremy definitely wasn't happy when he found out what I feel for you." Suddenly, the air surrounding us was heavy. Licking my lips, I continue, "I, uh... I went to his office with my letter of resignation in hand. I told him I wanted to quit. He asked me why and when I refused to answer, he simply said that he couldn't accept my resignation; that I was too important for 'Brennan & Sons'. So, I thought that I might have the best chance to get out of this whole thing relatively unharmed by telling him the truth."

"Truth?" Bella's big brown and confused eyes stare at me. She's so close I can feel her breath on my face when she speaks.

"Yeah. The reason I wanted out." My voice breaks and I take a minute to control my emotions. "I... I told him that I had decided that you were more important to me than the firm. That I would never forgive myself if I let you go. I told him that I had never been so captivated by someone in my whole life before. And... and I told him that more than likely I will never be again." I look at her beautiful, yet completely stunned face and it's like looking right into my future. There are white dresses and intimate touches. Swollen bellies and toothy smiles. But most of all, there is love. So much love.

"Edward." Her fingers move from the collar of my sweater to my neck and the warmth that spreads through my body when our skin touches is unparalleled.

Before she can say anything else, I put my forehead against hers and continue. "He didn't say anything at first. I was about to walk out of his office - fully prepared to call my landlord and terminate the lease for the loft - when he called me back. He said he knew. He said he knew how I felt about you the moment he saw us together. And that yes, as my boss, he was in fact less than thrilled about finding out who you were, but, as a man, a husband, he couldn't for the life of him understand why I left you standing!"

I cup her face in my hands. "And honestly, I can't either. Bella, I don't know if words can express how sorry I am for leaving you that night. I'll never forget the devastated look in your eyes. It haunts every dream I have. Yet even though I saw how hurt you were and it ripped my heart to fucking pieces, I still went out of that door without so much as saying goodbye! It's inexcusable... but I was scared, Bella! I was so damn scared about what had just happened between us. This magical little bubble we had created. I couldn't believe that it was real and could actually last. So I ignored everything I felt - the pang in my heart and the guilt - and left. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"That you learned from!" She looks me deep in the eyes and begins to tenderly rub the back of my neck, playing with my hair. "You're right, Edward, you _did_ hurt me by walking away. But I can see why you did it. Because just like you, I didn't know what to make of our meeting either, not to mention all the feelings you stirred up in me. You went out of the lobby to protect yourself and to protect me."

Baffled, I throw her a questioning glance. "Protect you? How-"

"By _not_ coming over and saying goodbye. Because what else would it have been, Edward? What else other than a goodbye? I don't think I would've survived letting you go after you held me in your arms once more, or kissed me one last time. It took me a while to understand that, but you saved me from a total break-down that night." She was quiet for a moment and I could see the beginnings of a small smile on her face. "And now you're here. You realized you made a mistake and learned from it. And that's the best you could have done." Bella shakes her head slightly. "There's nothing to forgive, Edward."

"Bella," I mumble before pulling her toward me and crashing my lips to hers. I have no idea what I did to deserve this woman but whatever it was, I'll always be eternally grateful. Bella Swan is the most selfless, caring, and compassionate person I've ever known and I'll make sure to stay by her side for as long as she'll have me.

After savoring her addictive taste for a few seconds, I pull away and sigh from relief. My heart almost bursts from love and happiness and I feel like the luckiest bastard walking this earth. _She really takes me back!_

I give her a few more pecks and gently sweep my hand over her small neck. Bella beams up at me and keeps me close. "So what happens now? With your work, I mean?" She touches her small nose with mine lightly caressing it.

"Well, he'll help me build my own business."

"He'll what?" I see the disbelief crawling over her face and chuckle quietly.

"Trust me, been there, done that! I was totally shocked when Jeremy told me he wouldn't stand in my way, that he'd actually encourage me to go after you, but he'd still have no other choice but to fire me. Keeping me, no matter how much he'd like to, would mean somehow explaining to our clients why I'm on first-name basis with his nemesis, a.k.a. your father." I grin at her and she mirrors my actions.

"I see. So..."

"So, I'll clear my desk next week and start preparations on establishing my own company. However, Jeremy will be a silent investor, helping me out with the necessary seed money and some client contacts. And even though no one from the industry should know about this, it's absolutely legal! No foul play. He will have his fair share in profits, but won't have a say in the day-to-day business. It'll be my name on the door and it's me who makes all of the final decisions. That's the agreement."

My beautiful angel stares at me open-mouthed.

"So from now on, I'm no longer working for 'Brennan & Sons', thereby neither jeopardizing the reputation of my boss nor the one of your father. Of course, I'll keep working in the industry, but it'll take years for my company to become as big as 'CS Inc.', if ever. You're father won't have anything to worry about in terms of competition for a long while."

Bella shakes her head in wonder and giggles from happiness. "But why? Why the hell would Mr. Brennan do that for you?"

I chuckle and kiss the tip of her nose. "Believe me, I was just as flabbergasted as you are and asked him the same question. And if I wasn't already completely shocked to hear him talking about helping me set up my own company, I was then rendered absolutely speechless when he said that it was my father, who actually gave him the push in the right direction."

Bella's eyes widen in surprise. "Your father?"

"Yeah. Jeremy had gotten a phone call from him, just minutes before I barged into his office. Turns out the two are old friends from Princeton and have kept in touch over the years. Dad had called me during my break and I told him all about you and what happened at the gala." I smile slightly at the memory. "He must have called Jerry not too long after we hung up."

"But... why didn't they tell you before that they know each other?"

I take a deep breath before answering, "Well, they both agreed to keep me in the dark, so that I might not think I was only able to climb the corporate ladder at 'Brennan & Sons' because of their friendship. That their private relationship was the reason I became VP, not my broker skills. And honestly, I think I would have assumed something like that. Nepotism is common practice in my field of work, Bella."

I watch her nod, completely lost in thought and with a cute frown on her forehead. Her lips pout in an adorable way as she tries to make sense of what she's just heard. I lean forward to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Anyway, Jeremy said that my father was the one who introduced him to his future wife, Katherine, an exchange student from Great Britain. More so, he even convinced Jeremy to transfer to Oxford in the middle of the semester, after he had to put up with his 'whiney ass' for weeks once she had to go back home. Jerry's words not mine!" Bella laughs and I feel her chest vibrating against mine. I bask in her carefreeness and continue with my little tale. "He said he always felt like he owed Carlisle for making him see reason and giving him the love of his life. Yet he never knew how to accurately repay him. Until now." I look directly into her brown eyes and grab her ass with my hands, to press her closer to my body.

"Really?" Bella starts rocking her hips slowly and looks at me through her eye lashes.

"Mmhmm. When dad called and asked him to be reasonable with regards to the two of us, Jeremy finally knew what he could do to repay his old friend." She knows exactly what she's doing to me and soon her movements produce a full grown erection. My pants become far too tight and I moan when she hits a particular spot. My voice sounds strained when I try to answer her, "What better thing... oh, God... what better thing to give him than the happiness of his son?, right"

My sweet little devil continues her sensational ministrations and brings her mouth close to my ear. I squeeze her butt and kiss the exposed skin of chest that she's pushing into my face. Suddenly, she takes my earlobe into her mouth and begins sucking on it. My eyeballs roll back and I surrender myself to her completely.

Bella releases my earlobe and puts open-mouthed kisses on my cheek. "So I... I make you happy, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, you make me very, _very_ happy."

She stops moving and connects her eyes with mine, looking into my soul. "Then show me."

**End of Act Two**

* * *

**A/N: Is it just me or do I smell some lemon... :P**


	10. Act Three - Chapter Nine

**A/N: It's my birthday and what better way to celebrate then posting a chapter full of lemony goodness! *hihi* This is my first lemon EVER and I have to admit that I'm quite proud it it - I think Bella and Edward have a nice time together! ;-) I hope you guys like it as much as I do - let me know what you think by leaving me a review! This and the next two chapters will be very fluffy but let me warn you that some drama is still ahead for our two! But remember: I believe in HEA all the way through! :D So enjoy Chapter Nine - the longest of "Love Truly, Kiss Slowly" so far!**

**Big hug to Rose for looking over this chapter and making it sound nice! *mwuah***

* * *

Act Three Chapter Nine - The Loft (Pt. 2)

**EPOV**

"Damn it!" I kick the black dress shirt hanging off my right foot away, hoping to send it across the room so I don't stumble over it again. Should have put that damn thing in the hamper where it belongs but I was too focused on changing as quickly as possible so I could drive to the charity gala. To Bella. _My_ Bella. Who is currently hanging on my body like a koala and nibbling her way over my neck, all the while giggling adorably.

"Keep laughing, you little minx, but I'd like to remind you that, should I fall and break a leg, you'll spend the night waiting for me in the ER instead of in bed." I carefully make my way over to the mattress desperately trying to balance Bella in my arms, while also sucking on whatever body part of hers I can reach. I just can't wait another second to taste her, feel her, be with her...

With her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms clutching to my neck, my very cute, yet also incredibly sexy, koala suddenly stops her ministrations and looks at me with these gorgeous brown eyes I love so much. "What makes you think I'll wait for you in the ER?"

I reach the mattress and stop walking. Readjusting my arms around her delectable ass, I glare at her playfully. "Really?" She can hardly keep from laughing, obviously very amused by my shocked expression.

"Mmhmm." She leans over to kiss me but right before her lips meet mine, I kneel down and throw her on the soft blanket. Bella laughs out loudly. I crawl over her and begin tickling her belly. She tries to fight off my hands, but being stronger than her, I am easily able to continue my wonderful little torture. "Stop! Edward... please, please stop... I... can't... stop... Edward, I can't breathe..." Bella rolls from one side, to the other, in the hopes of shaking off my arms that are presently all over her tiny body.

"Do you take it back?"

"Yes," she squeals, as she continues giggling.

"Will you wait for me in the ER when I break a leg?"

"Yeaaaah."

"Will you take care of me afterwards?"

"Yuuh..."

I suddenly stop the tickling and hover over her, grinning. We're close. So close that the tips of our noses are only millimeters apart and I can feel her heavy breathing on my face. Bella's cheeks are flushed and she looks at me softly. "Will you bring me my meals in the bed and fluff my pillows every once in a while?" Tenderly, I caress her nose with mine. I feel Bella's slender arms moving over my back and shoulders until they reach my face.

"Only if you let me stay in bed with you all day." She pulls my head down and gives me a soft kiss.

When we pull away, I gaze at her lovingly and brush a few strands of hair out of her face. "I think that can be arranged." I can almost tell as her eyes get darker and darker, until they finally glow from lust and desire. I can't wait a second longer and crush my mouth on hers again. Our tongues are dueling each other, fighting for dominance. I slowly lean back on my feet and drag her with me, so she sits on the edge of the mattress. My right arm wraps around her waist, while the left loses itself in the soft tresses of her long brown hair. A moan escapes her mouth.

"Edward," she whispers in my ear when I kiss and suck on her collarbone. Her taste! Damn, she tastes indescribable! So sweet and full of sin! It's addictive, just like the rest of her!

I release my hold on her body, yet only move away as much as I need to hook my fingers under her light, white sweater and thin tank top she wears underneath. I gently pull it over her flat stomach and the bra-clad breasts. Bella instantly puts her arms over her head, so that I can finally remove that totally unnecessary piece of fabric from her body. I throw the sweater in the corner and let my finger tips caress her skin.

_God, it's so soft!_

I plan to carefully explore every inch of her body, starting with her belly, but before I can, I feel Bella's hand on my stomach. _Jeez!_ I don't know how often I imagined her hands on me, but not one time came even close to what reality actually feels like! I shiver — but in the good way — and lean back to look at her. Her lips are swollen from our kisses and her breathing is heavy and fast. Her amazing mahogany colored hair frames her flushed face wildly and her eyes are filled with nothing but passion. She's perfect.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper and kiss her softly. Bella's hands wander under the sweater, over my back. She presses her forehead against mine, her eyes closed.

"Edward, please. I need to feel you." The moments the hushed words leave her mouth I move back, cross my arms and tear the sweater over my head. It joins Bella's in the corner. Bella leans back slowly until her back meets the sheets. I crawl after her and lean over that piece of art she calls her body. Her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me down. Careful not to crush her, I prop up on my elbows. Bella's incredible mouth begins sucking on my lower lip, before moving to my tongue where she repeats the motion. Once somewhat satisfied, her tongue pushes into my mouth, devouring me. I'm overcome with sensations and my desire for her grows sky high. My dick gets even harder than it already was and presses against her hot center.

"You feel so good. So good." I whisper. Bella starts moving her hips, rubbing herself against my cock. I hiss loudly, the sensation about to take me over the edge. Understanding her need for relief, I reciprocate her actions, making her moan.

"Fuck!" Her voice is thick with lust. She closes her eyes, as she enjoys the feeling of our bodies moving together. It's not short of amazing and I can't even begin to fathom what it will feel like once I'm inside of her...

_That bra needs to come off! Now!_

So while my mouth keeps kissing hers I let my hand wander around Bella's back where I find the clasp immediately. In an instant, I unhook it and trace my fingers over her shoulder, picking at the strap until it falls down. I don't waste any time and remove the left side of her bra from her body, freeing the most perfect breast I've ever seen. It's neither too small nor too big, just a good handful, and firmly stands at attention. The nipple is surrounded by soft dust-colored flesh, building a wonderful contrast to her creamy skin. Excited like a kid on Christmas morning, I pull down the other strap as well and throw the lacy bra away. I palm her left breast with my hand and elicit a loud moan from Bella. It goes straight to my cock and if I don't release it from its prison soon, I'm afraid that it will lead to permanent damage.

Utterly unimpressed by the fate of my member, my mouth wraps itself around the rosy nipple of her right breast, sucking with all its might before letting go and pinching it slightly.

"Oh God! Edward!" Bella's hands grip my hair keeping me close. She writhes beneath me, and every once in a while, she grinds herself against my aching cock. Groaning, I hook one arm under Bella's knees and push lightly, shoving her farther up the mattress.

I can't wait much longer. The need to be inside of her, to claim her, _feel_ her, is dominating my every thought. She complies right away and slides up until her head hits one of the pillows. Fervent fingers work on the buttons of my slacks and I quickly decide to do the same. I lean back and gently pull her dress pants from her body. Long creamy legs are exposed to me and I inspect them carefully. Inch after inch my fingertips move up her calves, over her knees and along her thighs. When I reach her hips I look up at Bella and see her hooded eyes. I grin mischievously and press a soft kiss on her panties — right above her pussy. She quivers beneath me and I know what I have to do.

Agonizingly slow, I grab the seam of her underwear and pull it all the way down. Once I throw them over my shoulder I take her in. All of her. There is my Bella; laying on the soft white sheets, completely naked, with a beautiful smile on her face. Her brown locks frame her face like a mane, making her look even sexier than she already does. "You're perfect, Bella." I whisper in awe and crawl back up to her. "You're absolutely perfect. And I can't believe you're mine."

With a sudden move, I claim her mouth and begin sucking on her tongue. I'll never get tired of kissing Bella. So far, each and every time has been different, but is has always been completely exhilarating. She weaves her hands through my hair and gently scratches my scalp. An almost animalistic groan escapes me and I release her mouth to explore a different kind of taste.

Sliding down the mattress, I position myself in front of her bare pussy. The skin is as smooth as the rest of her body yet when I carefully graze my fingers over it, I realize it's slightly softer.

Bella hisses. "Edward, please."

Smirking I look up. "What, baby? What do you want me to do?" I can clearly see and smell her arousal and just like the rest of her body, it is incredibly erotic. Still waiting for an answer, I let my thumb wander over her clit, but stop every movement when I stumble upon something cold. I bring my focus back down to Bella's pussy and see two metallic balls sitting above and right below her clit.

_Fuuuuck!_

I stare at the pink skin in front of me like it's the eighth wonder of the world — which to me it actually is — and don't move a muscle until I hear Bella giggle.

"I was wondering when you'd notice it."

"Oh my...holy shit...whoa..." Not only has my extreme arousal caused all the blood in my body to travel to my dick, but now it also made me lose the ability to form complete sentences — something that amuses Bella to no end because she breaks out into loud laughter.

"Babe, you look so cute when you're confused. I didn't think you'd— aaaaah! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Fuck!"

I chuckle against Bella's pussy while my mouth is busy sucking at her little upgraded bundle of nerves. The balls are cold against my tongue and the pure thought of feeling them against my cock when I'm inside of her makes me moan. Once I've given her clit the attention it deserves, I begin licking her folds, lapping up her juices. She tastes like ambrosia... Yes, I have officially given up my man card now. But it's the truth! It's sweet like honey and as addictive as drugs. It's perfect.

"Fuck, Edward! That feels so good. Please don't stop." While Bella's left hand is desperately clutching at the sheets, her right hand finds its way into my hair again, slightly pressing me against her pussy. When I spread her folds apart and insert two fingers into her, two loud moans echo from the walls. "Oh God!"

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight!" My voice is strained and I try my best to not bust my load in my pants like a fifteen-year-old. I quickly pump in and out of her, curling my fingers at the end. Her soft walls begin to constrict around me while Bella's hips buck and her breathing turns into heavy panting. The moment I hit her just right, she groans and comes all over my fingers and it is by far one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed.

I can't take it anymore. While Bella tries to come down from her high, I pull my pants and boxers down in one swift motion. I'm seconds away from spontaneously combusting and lose no time reaching under the mattress to grab a condom. As I never found the time to buy bedside tables, I had to come up with another place to stash them and under the mattress seemed to be the most convenient. Once I find what I am looking for, I glide across the sheets to Bella and start fumbling with the small package.

Suddenly, Bella puts her hand on mine and prevents me from opening the foil. Confused, I search her eyes. "What—"

With flushed cheeks and a timid smile on her face, she touches my bicep. "It's okay, Edward. I'm... covered and I... I trust you, I really do."

Completely overwhelmed by the situation at hand, I put the condom back on the floor and pull Bella closer, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Bella..." I'm speechless. I'm honest; I've been with my fair share of women, but never had sex without a condom. I even used one when I was with my last girlfriend, Tanya. It felt like the four months we knew each other wasn't enough to make me trust her completely. But with Bella... One look at her assured me that I'd not only give her the world, but I also trust her unconditionally. "Are you sure? I..."

"Yes! I wanna feel all of you! _All_ of you."

I tenderly touch her cheek and give her a soft kiss. I hope that my eyes are able to convey how happy she makes me. How perfect it feels to be with her. I lay her down slowly and hover above her, never breaking the kiss. Propped up on my elbows, I position myself at her entrance and look into her deep brown orbs, checking once again if she really wants this. When I see nothing but desire and trust, I touch my lips to hers again and sink into her.

"God damn it! You..." I squeeze my eyes shut and will myself not to lose control. She feels exquisite around me. Warm, tight, and smooth. "You're so tight, baby. And so wet." It's true — I slide into her with ease as her moisture thoroughly coats my cock.

"You feel... Move, Edward, please baby, move!" Bella wraps her arms around my back and glides her hands over the planes there. I slowly start to pump in and out of her pussy, enjoying the feeling of her surrounding me. I kiss her plump lips and move to her neck, where I suck the skin into my mouth. Bella lifts her hips a bit and I hit her deeper, making both of us hiss.

"Never... never been like this. Never..." I hear her mumbled words clearly and can't but agree. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before and I wonder if a person can die from an overdose of emotions.

"I know." I whisper in her ear while caressing her neck. "I know."

The tingling of my body becomes stronger and stronger. I lean myself on my right arm and use the left one to softly touch her hips before sliding over her thigh and knee. I hook my hand under the latter and lift it up; changing the angle I hit her. "Oh my God! Bella!"

Her hands scratch across my back, adding to my growing arousal. She keeps me close and moves her hips in perfect rhythm with mine. By now, our bodies are covered with a slight film of sweat, making them glide easily over each other. The air is full of sex, lust, and the amazing mixture of both of our scents. We continue our passionate dance together and our moans start to get louder. When I feel her pussy tighten around my cock, I know she's close. I lift her leg a little higher and get even deeper than I already am. "Fuck!" Our moans turn into groans and it becomes increasingly difficult to hold back. By looking into her hooded eyes I can see that, just like me, Bella wants to prolong this as much as possible. We both don't want this feeling to end; this indescribable sensation, as we fly higher and higher together.

Yet after another squeeze of her tight pussy, I know that this is it. I carefully lean down and kiss her swollen lips before murmuring in her ear, "Come, Bella. Come for me, baby!"

And then she explodes, taking me with her. "Edwaaaaaaaard!"

"Fuuuuck, Bella!" Her pussy grabs my dick like a vice and milks me like there's no tomorrow. White light blinds me as I come in long spurts and my body spasms uncontrollably from pure bliss. Like a volcanic eruption, a gigantic outburst of varying sensations goes through every one of my limbs. It's feels sudden, intense, and freeing.

We ride out our orgasms together before stilling after a couple of seconds. Absolutely spent I collapse on Bella's tiny body and enjoy the perfect moment we are having. But too soon, I start moving in order to relieve Bella from my weight. Yet before I have even moved an inch she tightens her hold on me. "No, not yet. Let me feel you a bit longer." Smiling, I kiss her chest and lean back down. Her soft hands caress the nape of my neck and goose bumps emerge on my skin. We both breathe heavily and inhale the wonderful scent of our love making; of two people becoming one.

We stay that way another minute before I pull out of her and roll over on my back. Bella scoots over the mattress and is about to get up when I grab her elbow and pull her back to me. "And where do you think you're going?"

She grins shyly, looks down and starts playing with the soft hair on my chest. "Um... you know, doing the things women do after mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex. I was going to get cleaned up."

I chuckle and nod. "Right, um, there are towels in the cabinet beneath the sink. And if you need anything else, feel free to use it, okay?" I give her a quick peck, and another, and another...

"Edward, this way I'll never reach the bathroom." Her laughter is like music to my ears. After one more kiss I let her go and watch the elegant curves of her body move.

Once more I conclude that I have never seen a more beautiful, more _perfect_ woman, than Bella. Not on TV, magazine covers, or in real life! Her body is ideally proportioned and her skin is as smooth and unblemished as satin. Her firm ass is heart-shaped and feels absolutely amazing in my hands. Top that off with her flat stomach, her breathtaking breasts and her gorgeous face and you have every man's dream!

_Sorry, guys, but this woman is off the market!_

I cross my arms behind my head and lean back, grinning like a damn fool. Oh, yeah, she is definitely taken and Hell would have to freeze over before I ever let her go again!

Just minutes ago, when we made love, I don't think I've ever experienced anything like this before. Not even close! Our bodies moved in absolute sync with each other; like we were doing a coordinated dance, we even picked up the same breathing rhythm. She seemed to know exactly what it was that I wanted; what it was I _needed_. Every single one of Bella's touches, even if it was as light as a feather, set my skin on fire and all of my senses on overload.

The connection Bella and I have... I didn't know that something like that even existed. That this all-consuming love is not, in fact, a figment of a bad author's imagination, but real! It's real, but definitely rare, because only _one_ person can give it to you. Only one. And once you have found that person, you hold on to them for dear life.

Because now... now that I know what she tastes like when she's aroused, what she looks like when she comes, and how my name sounds when she moans it... now that I've felt what it means to be without her, what it feels like to hold her in my arms, and how much it pains me to see her cry, I know that I'll never be able to live without her. Bella is 'the one' for me. She owns me completely already and I'd give my life for her if I had to.

I am in love. After thirty-two years, I am absolutely and irrevocably in love! And it is Heaven!

The quiet pitter patter of feet pulls me from my thoughts. I look to my right and chuckle loudly when I see Bella walking toward me. My coat is wrapped around her shoulders, slightly covering her body, which is thankfully still naked.

"Look what I found downstairs! I think that belongs to you," she says grinning and lets the coat fall from her tiny figure, into her arms. She turns toward the piano and carefully puts it on the stool in front of it. Then she quickly makes her way over to the bed. Once she reaches the mattress, Bella kneels down and crawls toward me. I uncross my arms and immediately pull them around her when she's close enough. Out of an immense urge to feel her skin pressed against mine, I make her lie on top of me. Bella's nipples press into my chest and she props up her head on her folded hands.

Highly amused, I brush my nose against hers, taking in her alluring scent. "Even though it looks better on you, I definitely prefer you wearing nothing at all." I kiss her cute nose and feel my chest move from her giggles.

"I wanted to bring it up since I saw your cell phone peeking out of it when I went to the bathroom. You know, I thought you didn't wanna a miss a call from work. Especially not now."

She kisses my chin lightly and I caress her smooth back before replying, "I put it on mute when you were cooking dinner." Clearly astonished, Bella raises her eyebrows in question. "Don't look so surprised," I chuckle and trace the outline of her spine, making her shiver. "I don't give a damn. Not tonight at least. Tonight is solely about you and me. Nothing else."

She looks me deep in the eyes and for a moment, I'm sure she wants to say something. But after a few seconds she simply smiles at me and rolls to the side, snuggling into the crook of my arm. She uses the fingers of her right hand to draw circles on my chest and tries to suppress a yawn.

Chuckling, I lift my left arm and gently stroke her cheek with my fingers. "Close your eyes, baby. It's been a long day."

Bella cuddles into me even closer and even though she's keeps sketching invisible figures on my chest, her movements are getting slower. Then I hear her whispering voice. "No, I... I wanna stay awake, so this day can keep happening."

I kiss her forehead and inhale the toxicating scent which is Bella. She probably has no idea what her saying that means to me. To know that she loved these hours we have spent together as much as I have, makes my heart beat a little faster. "Sleep. We'll make another day like this tomorrow. I promise."

"Edward," I hear her mumble my name, "it was perfect."

Her breathing becomes deep and slow. After pulling the covers a bit higher over us and giving her another kiss on the forehead, I lean back to join her in her sleep, but not before saying, "I love you."


	11. Act Three - Chapter Ten

**A/N: Merry Christmas! :D In Germany, December 24th is Boxing Day which means lot's of nice presents will wait for me in just a few hours! *grins* And because of this very special day, there will be TWO updates today! Great, huh? ;-)**  
**Thank you all for your support and the lovely reviews you leave behind. A big thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday - it was much appreciated! I'm happy to read that you all enjoyed my first lemon and I hope the ones that follow won't disappoint you either!**

**A big hug to my beta, Rose! Without you, this story would just be bad! ;-) Merry Christmas, sweetie!**

* * *

Chapter Ten - The Piano

**BPOV**

I'm in the middle of a weird dream including my dad and Alice, when I sense a soft squeeze to my left breast. One large hand begins to gently knead the flesh there, before another starts massaging my stomach. I feel my nipple harden from the caressing touches and a moan escapes my mouth. I fight my way back to consciousness just in time to feel Edward's fingers gliding against my clit.

"God!" I'm overcome with pleasure and lean into his hand. I reach out my left arm and grab Edward by the neck. His mouth is busy sucking my shoulder blade, when I press him further into me and run my hand through his hair. "I'm sorry to wake you, baby," he mumbles softly, "but I couldn't wait. I _have_ to feel you!" His hard cock rests against my hip, waiting to bring us pleasure.

Edward stops the ministrations on my neck and shoulders and connects his lips with mine. The familiar warm tingling grows within me and it feels as if a swarm of butterflies is flying wild in my stomach. This man has more power over me than anyone else. A smirk, a whisper, even his smell is enough to arouse a desire within me that only he is able to satisfy. I play thoroughly with his lips and elicit a wonderful groan from him. I'm just about to pay the same attention to his tongue, when his cock plunges in me from behind. We both moan loudly.

"Edwaard!" He starts moving fast and from this angle, he hits me right where I need him the most. Every thrust releases wonderful waves of the most amazing sensations through my body.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good. God, I need you!" Our movements become more urgent and I grab behind me once again and bring Edward's face close to mine.

His gorgeous green eyes gaze at me with lust as I whisper, "You have me," in his ear. That's his undoing and he falls over the edge, with me following right behind. "Bellaaa!"

Eventually, I crush my mouth to his and together we ride out our orgasms. After a couple of moments, I turn around and face him. His unruly bronze hair looks wild from the number of times I ran my hands through it tonight. His cheeks are flushed and those wonderful eyes of his, that I love so much, shine with post-coital bliss. I caress his jaw and kiss him softly.

"If this is how you will always wake me from now on, then I have absolutely no complaints!" I giggle and snuggle closer to him. Twilight floods through the window in the ceiling and I can see that the break of dawn isn't far.

"You're amazing, you know that? And apparently as insatiable as me." He chuckles and I feel his chest vibrate against my skin. "Come on, beautiful, it's still way too early to get up!" He gives me a sweet kiss, before I turn back around and let Edward spoon me from behind. Shortly before falling asleep completely I hear him mumble,

"You make me so happy."

The next time I open my eyes bright sunlight shines into the room. I take a deep breath and can't help but smile when I inhale Edward's wonderful smell. I have to remember to let him know that he better be prepared to share some of his clothes with me. You know, T-shirts, sweaters...everything that makes me feel as if he has his arms wrapped around me, as if he's holding me close. Speaking of which, when I turn around, the arms I love so much are nowhere to be seen. Instead, I hear the quiet sounds of a piano.

When I sit up slowly and look around the large bedroom, I find my perfect man perched in front of the piano, playing. He must have taken his blanket with him because it currently hangs loosely over his shoulders. I can also see that he put on some underwear, something I decide to do as well as I get up quietly. Although I'm usually the queen of klutziness, I somehow manage to slip into my panties without Edward noticing. I stumble upon his coat, remembering that I put it on the stool yesterday. I pick it up with a smile and wrap it around my shoulders before finishing making my way toward him. On tip toes, I slowly approach him, listening to the beautiful melody he is creating. I smile softly when I see the adorable pout on his face.

The last couple of hours that we spent together have been nothing short of amazing. More than once I felt like I was in the middle of the most perfect dream I've ever had and often, I thought about pinching myself on the arm, just to remind myself that this is, in fact, very real.

And the main reason for my daze-like state is, at the moment, sitting in front of an old-looking piano, playing an overwhelmingly beautiful melody.

_My Edward._

He's everything and more that a woman could hope for in a man. He's incredibly smart, charming, funny, polite, protective, caring, passionate, romantic — you know, the list goes on and on, but to put it in a nutshell; he's utterly perfect. He didn't just show up at the charity ball and expected me to run into his arms, kissing him senseless. No, he apologized profusely for his actions and even prepared himself for the possibility that I would reject him.

My little dummy. As if I could.

Because I'll admit it; I'm addicted to him! I need him like I need air to breathe and crave him like I often crave chocolate at night. He has completely taken me over; has absolute control over my mind and body and is the reason I want to live. And when we came together last night, it was the first time in my life that I didn't just have sex with a man, but rather lost myself in making love.

What I feel with Edward I can hardly put into words - maybe because there isn't a word that can describe the connection we have. People talk about love all the time and I guess that, yes, based on their standards, I am without a doubt completely in love with Edward, but I can't help but feel as if this incredible sensation he evokes within me is actually so much more!

But whatever it is, I know for certain that I won't be able to live without it, live without _him_. Edward has become my life now and I pray to God, or whoever will hear me, that he feels the same way for me...

I know he must have heard me approach when I carefully sit down behind him. His face is adorned with a slight smirk and I feel his muscles relax when I touch him. Without either of us saying a word, I put my hand under his arm, lay it on his shoulder, and lean my head at the back of his neck. With my other arm wrapped tightly around his waist, I close my eyes and breathe him in.

_Yes, my Edward._

I feel his heartbeat beneath my hand and listen to the soft tunes he plays.

"It's about you," he says quietly.

I remain in my current position, but open my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The song. It's about you." Now I can't help but lift my head from his back and sit up. The movement causes Edward's coat to fall on the floor, but neither of us pays much attention to that. I pull him into a tight embrace with just the blanket separating us.

Edward stops playing and puts his left hand over mine, intertwining our fingers. "I've had this melody in my head since the moment I met you but..." He sighs and squeezes my hand. I kiss his neck. "But I couldn't finish it. I was sitting in front of the piano for hours, but nothing I came up with was good enough. Nothing felt right." I feel him move and watch him turn around carefully. The blanket falls to the floor and I feel his gaze on my chest. Edward closes his eyes before continuing. "But this morning when I watched you sleep so peacefully, your small hands clasped within mine, I knew it. I knew how your song should end."

He turns around even more, forcing me to sit up. Once he sits straight, Edward pulls me back down. I straddle his thigh and can feel his prominent erection through his thin, dark boxers. Steadied by his hands on my hips I look at him.

Full of sincerity and with eyes filled with nothing but tenderness, he touches my cheek and gulps, "You complete me, Bella. Before you I didn't know where my life would take me, what I wanted to do. But now...now that you're here, everything is suddenly so simple. So clear."

Even though I try my best to prevent it, a tear eventually rolls down my face. I've never in my life heard something so beautiful. And the fact that the words were uttered by the man I'm madly in love with makes it even more amazing. His thumb quickly wipes the salty drop away. "Hey, don't cry. Don't cry, Bella." Edward gently kisses my cheek and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You..." I grip Edward's neck with both of my hands and look straight into his eyes. "You mean so much to me, Edward! And I wish...I wish I also had a musical talent so that I could write a song about how I feel about you as well." My voice breaks and I take a deep breath before going on. "It would be a very warm melody; full of strength, passion, and courage. Whenever I would hear it I'd feel absolutely safe and..."

Edward's green eyes looked at me intently. He moves his hands from my hips and wraps them around me, pulling me slightly closer. "And what?"

We stare at each other and all one can hear are the soft sounds of our breathing.

"And loved," I say finally and search his eyes for any kind of response.

His emerald green orbs turn glassy, yet shine with happiness. He shuts them quickly, causing the tears to fall on his cheek. After inhaling deeply, he presses his lips to my forehead and kisses me sweetly. His lips remain on my skin for a few moments before he pulls away and reconnects with my eyes. For a moment, I think he'll say the three words I'd love to hear from him so much. I can feel myself becoming giddy and excited. But just when he opens his mouth to speak, his shining eyes darken a bit and he frowns. "And loved," he repeats and pulls me in a tight embrace.

Trying to push away the confusion about what just transpired, I close my eyes and attempt to enjoy his tender touch.


	12. Act Three - Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Lot's of fluff, love, and some taste of the drama to come. ;-) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - The Morning

**BPOV**

"Yeah, all right... No, no, I guess it's best if we do this quickly." I watch Edward running his hands through his short hair while pacing around the living room. I sit at the kitchen counter and munch happily on the last pancake he has made this morning for breakfast. Dipping the delicious piece of pastry in a large sea of syrup on my plate, I listen carefully to my boyfriend's conversation.

_My boyfriend. God, how I like the sound of that!_

"Argh... yeah, I think that will work, I should be able to be there by ten-thirty, give or take ten minutes. Okay, see you in a minute, Jerry. Bye." He hangs up the phone and tosses it on the sofa. Clearly frustrated Edward moves his hands over his face and curses. "Damn it!"

"What is it?"

He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and groans. I try not to focus too much on how delectable that position makes his biceps look or how his great abs are practically waving at me, but I'm not exactly successful. Far too quickly for my taste, he lets his arms fall back down and slowly starts moving toward me. "Jeremy wants me to meet him for brunch in forty minutes. He'd like to go over the details for my new company." Edward walks around the counter until he's standing in between my thighs. He puts his hands on them and leans forward to start nibbling on my neck.

I squeal cheerfully when the slight stubble on his face tickles my shoulder. Yet soon my arms are tightly wrapped around him and I simply enjoy his caresses and the warmth of his skin on mine. Lazily I begin to tenderly play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You know," I hear him mumble into my shoulder, "you are virtually impossible to resist. Even if you were dressed in an ugly linen bag or covered by ten layers of wool, I would still be unable to keep my hands off of you. But sitting here in this little wisp of nothing you call a tank top is really messing with my sanity, babe. Since I have to leave you in ten minutes, I'm sure I'll be walking out of that door with a gigantic hard-on in my pants, instead of showing you exactly what you do to me."

I giggle and kiss Edward's cheek quickly, before feeling how his large hands drift down my collarbone and right to my boobs. There, they start playing with them fondly, apparently far too unable to resist. Grinning contently, I loll against him and enjoy his handiwork.

See, when I picked out the tank yesterday morning, all I cared about was that it was adding an extra layer of warmth to my outfit — a necessity for this time of the year. That the thing was also practically see-through was definitely none of my concern, especially because the vanilla colored sweater I wore on top of it was completely non-transparent. Now, when I smelled the delicious pancakes this morning and I hastily threw the tank over my body — completely ignoring the bra on the floor, I might add — all I had in mind was being able to fill my growling stomach as soon as possible. It didn't even occur to me that I would be practically shoving my perky two friends right into Edward's drooling face, waking up certain sleeping body parts of his.

True, I could have only put on the sweater or one of Edward's t-shirts once I realized my mistake but... where's the fun in that, right?

Soon Edward's capable hands manage to turn me into a horny little minx and I start nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Uughh... God, Bella," he groans. "Baby, if you keep doing that we're going to start things we can't finish."

"Mmm," I mumble distractedly, "who says we can't?"

"Bellaaa..."

I giggle and push his shoulders away from me so I can look him in the eyes. What I see is exactly what I expected to find: lust. Pure lust. The little minx in me takes over completely and loops her index fingers in the waistband of Edward's boxers. I look down and inspect his hard and toned body in awe; from his defined pecks and slightly visible six-pack, to his cute belly button and the incredibly tempting "V" disappearing in his boxers. Soft bronze-colored hair covers his chest and a lovely trail of it leads directly to the promise land.

Determined, I pull the waistband down a little and lean forward to lick the skin below his navel. Edward groans and grabs my arm. "Bella, no, don't make this harder than it is."

"Oh, that's exactly the plan," I reply coyly and return to his skin.

"Fuck... we don't have enough... ah, that feels so good..." I feel him relax against me before I stop licking and hop from my chair. I wrap my arms around him and give him a soft kiss.

"Just let me make you feel good, baby. I promise you'll get to your appointment right on time." He stares at me for a moment before crashing his mouth on mine. Our tongues immediately pick up their familiar dance with each other, changing from sucking to licking to caressing, before repeating it all over again. My hands move down Edward's chest and get back to his boxer shorts. I break our kiss, albeit reluctantly, and kneel to pull his underwear down. Slowly.

Edward's hard cock springs free immediately and I can see the pre-cum leaking from the tip. _Someone is definitely excited to see me!_ Smirking, I waste no time and wrap my right hand around the shaft of his impressive length.

"Jeez, Bella!" His head falls back and I see that he closed his eyes. Carefully, I start to move my hand up and down his cock, making sure to thoroughly spread the moisture from the head. Edward groans and puts his left arm on the counter for support. While my right hand still pumps him gingerly, the fingers of my left softly brush his balls.

Hissing, Edward leans over and lets out a deep breath when I grab the sac and begin massaging it. "Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" His face gets more and more flushed and the hold he has on the counter tightens. "Fuck, Bella, that feels so damn good!"

Watching Edward getting worked up like this is incredibly sexy and arousing. To know that it's me who's giving him so much pleasure is really doing things to me. So, with the intention of giving him the best head of his life, I quickly remove my hand from the shaft and replace it with my mouth. With one long stroke of my tongue I lick along the whole length of Edward's dick. He curses profanities and his muscles begin to tighten.

Once I'm confident to have touched every millimeter, I pull my tongue back into my mouth and wrap my lips around the shaft. "For FUCK's sake! Oh God! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! Please Bella! Don't stop, baby, please!" I hum in pleasure and enjoy his taste. It's surprisingly sweet and makes me lap up whatever I can get. Suddenly, I feel Edward's thighs tremble and know that he's close. I begin sucking harder on his cock and gently rub whatever I can't take in my mouth with my hand. When I look up at him I can see how strained he looks. The veins on his forehead and throat are getting more and more defined and his knuckles are white from gripping the counter so tight.

"Bellaaaa! Fuck, please baby, I'm gonna come, you have to mo— Aaargh..." Cupping his balls and rubbing them with my palm is his undoing. That and me sucking the hell out of his cock and massaging the base at the same time. He comes in long hot spurts and groans loudly. The muscles in his body spasm and don't calm down until a few moments pass.

Once Edward stills, I release his cock and swallow whatever he's given me. Slowly, I stand up and pull his boxers back in place. He grins at me and looks absolutely spent, yet totally sated. I lean against him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"That, was the best mother-fucking blow-job I've ever been given! I'm not sure I'll be able to regain my ability to walk." Beaming down at me, he captures my lips with his and kisses me softly; probably tasting himself on me. When he pulls back he has this mesmerized look on his face. He pulls me close and suddenly the air gets thick.

"I... I can't even begin to tell you how much I love..." He pauses and I wait for him to continue.

_Say it! I love you. Please feel the same. Please._

"...being with you. You... make me incredibly happy, Bella!"

Disappointed, I sigh quietly, but still manage to put a smile on my face. "You make me happy, too, Edward!" I reply, before Edward leans down again and seals our moving words with a kiss.

"Do you really have to go?" I whine and put on my best pout. Edward chuckles and closes the screen door to his closet before walking over to me. Unfortunately, he has changed into some dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt as, apparently, meeting your business partner in boxer shorts like I suggested, is not the prevalent modus operandi these days.

He reaches the mattress and kneels down, slowly crawling toward me. I lie lazily on my back. Still not dressed in anything else, but the flimsy tank top and panties, I grin at him like the love-sick fool I am. "Yeah, I have to go. But..." he leans over me and reaches around my waist to grab my hips, pulling me to his side. "I promise to make it as quick as possible, so that I can make us some nice dinner and we'll spend the evening together watching TV."

Still unable to stop smiling, I snuggle against him by hooking my right leg over his and lifting my arm to his neck, playing with the short hair at his nape. "And pray tell, Mr. Cullen, what makes you so sure that I'll want to meet you again tonight, hm?" I tease and lose myself in the depths of Edward's beautiful green eyes.

His right hand slides up and down my bare hips and after smirking at me mischievously, he quickly, yet tenderly brings his left one behind my head and grabs my neck. Edward then pulls me up to him, until our noses are only millimeters away from touching and tells me quietly, "Because, I..."

_Say it! God, please, say it!_

"I'm absolutely sure, Ms. Swan, that you wouldn't want to miss me showing you what wearing that sheer top is really doing to me."

_Why aren't you saying the words, Edward?_

_Why?_

I'm trying to keep my internal battle from reflecting on my face. Instead, I shiver and gulp loudly at the look he is giving me. His stare is almost animalistic and I desperately try to remember why I can't tear that damn shirt off his body and have my wicked way with him. Oh, yeah, the business date, right. My desire for him doesn't necessarily decrease when Edward's hand wanders below my little tank top that he likes so much and grazes the underside of my breast. With a moan, I pull at his neck and press my mouth to his.

I immediately begin sucking on his lower lip, while Edward lets his hand run free. After pinching my sensitive nipple until it pebbles, he kneads the flesh surrounding it. Instinctively, I buck my hips in search for friction — anything to relieve the warm pressure growing in every limb of my body. Edward, however, has other plans and releases my mouth far too early for my liking, before giving my breast one last squeeze.

"See, I knew you'd wanna know!"

With all my might, I press against Edward and manage to make him fall on his back. Now I'm the one hovering over him, and before I can kiss him senseless like I planned, two parts of my hair fall down, enveloping us both like a curtain. He raises his hand, grabs the lose strands, gently pulls it back and holds it in place. His eyes change from being full of lust to pleading and he lifts his head slightly to give me a tender kiss. Though it is the complete opposite of the one we just shared this kiss manages to set my body on fire and makes my feet tingle. It's the kind of kiss you don't give to just anyone; it's the kind of kiss you only give your lover.

Edward slowly pulls back, but holds me close, never loosening his grip on my hair. "Please, Bella. Please, come over tonight," he whispers and his face shows actual fear and desperation — like he really thinks I could say no.

"As if I'd want to be anywhere else but with you," I answer and grin at him. A lopsided smirk adorns his face and quickly turns into a breathtaking smile. He lifts his head to press his mouth to mine, but I put my fingers on his soft lips, just before they can touch my own. "But, um..." I start playing with the collar of this shirt out of nervousness; avoiding looking in his eyes, "what do you think about meeting at my place this evening? Bryant Park is only a fifteen-minute walk from my apartment and we could visit their 'Winter Village'* before enjoying a nice dinner somewhere."

I can feel myself blushing and notice the wild beating of my heart. It's weird how just the mere thought of showing Edward where I live, makes me both anxious and incredibly giddy. So far, we've only met while I was working and I think it's time to introduce him to the other part of me; the part that doesn't constantly order around a staff of waiters. What better way to do that than inviting him over to my apartment and strolling through the neighborhood together?

However, I also know that by doing that, I'm opening myself up a lot more to Edward than I have before. There's simply nothing more intimate than letting someone into your home. It's like the equivalent of an emotional striptease...

Edward's sigh pulls me out of my thoughts. He presses our bodies closer together and I instinctively lean my forehead against his.

_Please don't say no._

"Um, even though that really sounds nice, I'm afraid I have to decline. At least tonight. Chances are I'll have to stay at the office late and with the evening rush hour traffic, it would take me ages to get downtown. In all likelihood, I wouldn't even be with you until after ten." He rubs his nose against mine and kisses the skin between my slightly furrowed brows. "I'm sorry. Please don't be sad, baby, but we will definitely have more time together if we meet here. However, that doesn't mean I won't come see your place soon, okay? I promise, Bella."

*This chapter takes place on 12/23/13, which is a Monday. Bryant Park doesn't open on Mondays for the general public. However, in "Love Truly, Kiss Slowly" it will - call it artistic freedom.

Even though I can clearly see the remorse in his eyes, it somewhat bothers me that he can't — or doesn't want to — meet me at my place. Yes, traffic will be hell around that time of day, but we would still be able to spend some nice hours together if he, for example, decided to spend the night...

_But it definitely wouldn't be convenient, Bella! He has to work the next day. Meeting here is a lot easier! Don't even think that this might have anything to do with him not wanting you!_

I desperately try to push the negative thoughts to the back of my head and force myself to give Edward a small smile. "It's all right. Don't worry, I'll let you take a rain check on that, but we will definitely make up for it another time." I lean back down to him, pretending to give him another kiss, but jerk back playfully before our lips are able to touch, making him grin. Relieved to have lightened the intense mood a bit, I plant a quick peck on his mouth and pull away. Sitting back on my legs, I hold out my hand for him. "But if you don't go soon, you won't be back before really late and I don't know if I can wait that long."

Chuckling, he grabs my hand and pulls himself into a sitting position. After scooting to the edge of the mattress, he grabs his shoes and begins putting them on. I can't resist and lean my chest against his back, wrapping my arms around him. I can feel his muscles move as he unties the shoes' laces. "To be honest, neither can I, but you actually got me thinking, babe. In case I am, in fact, a bit late coming," I huff and pout, for my own sake, and Edward starts laughing, "I said _if_ I'm late not that I will be for sure!"

"You better, mister," I mumble in his shirt, with my eyes closed and my nose deeply buried in his shirt, inhaling his scent.

Edward snickers and picks up his train of thought; "Right! So _if_ I'm late, which I most probably won't be, you could already start boiling some water for the potatoes I need and put the wine in the cooler, while you wait for me."

My eyes pop open and my brows knit in confusion. "And how do you think I'll do that, huh?"

He gets up from the mattress and walks over to his dresser to pick up his watch. "I don't know about you, but I where I come from we use a pot to boil the potatoes — which need to be peeled, by the way — and to put the bottle of wine in the cooler... Well, I really don't see why that would be difficult to understand."

The pillow I throw at him only misses because the bastard has more than good reflexes. "No, smartass, I know how to do _that_. But unless you expect me to reconnect with my rebellious self from seventh grade by picking your lock, I don't see how I'll get inside your loft!"

"It's called a 'key', baby. Wonderful invention!"

I look at him like he has grown three heads, which Edward finds very amusing as he can't stop chuckling. "Come with me." He walks toward the staircase and I follow immediately. Once we're downstairs, he leads me to the kitchen and stops in front of a top drawer filled with glasses and cups. He grabs an old looking mug from the back and pulls out a house key. "Here."

"Wha—"

"Take it, Bella." I still don't make a move, simply overwhelmed by his trust. Edward sighs, turns toward me and rubs my arms. "Baby, I know this is all moving fast and that usually, exchanging house keys comes a lot later in a relationship, but I trust you, Bella. I trust you more than anyone, so why should I leave the key in that mug for three more months if I already know to one hundred percent that I want you to have it. So, _please_, take it."

I shyly take the key from his hands and can't help but grin from happiness. Edward puts a finger under my chin to level my eyes with his. Once he's content with what he finds in them, he gives me another toe-tingling kiss before turning around and picking his coat from the sofa.

"Besides, now you can take your time dressing and gathering your things. Take a shower, watch TV, eat, do whatever you wanna do, Bella. What's mine is yours, all right?"

I nod happily still unable to say anything. Edward laughs and quickly rushes back toward me, crashing his mouth on mine. I don't have time to wrap my arms around his coat-clad shoulders, before he pulls away again and leans his forehead against mine. "Bella, I..."

_Please!_

"Yeah? You what?" My heart beats like crazy as I wait for his answer.

"...I ...I can't wait for tonight."

And with that he's out the door.


	13. Act Three - Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve - The Fight

**BPOV**

With a spring in my step, I quickly walk down the stairs and leave the office building. While still pondering over which sandwich to pick, I cross the noisy street in a hurry and outright ignore the idiot of a taxi driver, who is giving me a catcall. No, nothing can take the smile off my face today! No book-keeping, no bitterly cold weather, and especially not old rude men who think they still got it! Because what really matters is that in less than six hours I will finally see Edward again — after all, it has already been two hours since we parted.

Yes, I guess it's fair to say that I'm officially dick-whipped. So to speak.

I quickly make my way around the corner and release a relieved sigh when I see the deli. To say that these past few days have been freaking cold would be an understatement, as we are talking about temperatures in the single digits! I can't wait to reach the supermarket, grab my sandwich and make a beeline for our pleasantly warm office, where hot tea is waiting for me.

Before crossing the small street that separates me from the deli I look out for cars to my right and suddenly halt my steps. Just a few feet away from me, a tall and muscular man, with short cut, bronze-colored hair peeking out from under an adorable beanie, is standing in front of an Italian restaurant. A wide grin spreads on my face and the familiar tingle that always appears whenever Edward is near me, begins to grow in my stomach. I'm just about to run over the street to him, when I notice another person standing right next to him.

She is pretty. Even though I stand a good distance away from her. I can clearly see the shimmering blonde hair that falls down her back in waves. She is impeccably dressed and even though the beautiful coat she wears is thick and concealing a lot of her figure, I can tell she has a petite, slender body.

Edward stands close to her and the two talk for a couple of moments. Then he gently touches her arm and hesitates slightly before pulling her in a tight embrace. My heart starts stuttering and forgotten is the cold wind cutting my face. All I see is Edward kissing the top of the mystery woman's head and closing his eyes, as if savoring the moment. I feel sick and though my mind desperately wants me to move away from the torturing scene, my heart forces me to stay. And so I watch how they break apart, yet remain standing in close proximity to each other. She looks up at him dreamily and puts her right hand on his cheek. Edward gives her my favorite smirk and lays his hand over hers, leaning into her touch.

That's more than I can handle. Hurt and completely bewildered I ignore the deli across from me, turn on my heels and walk back to my office.

_What am I supposed to do?_

He opens the door to the loft with a wide grin and waves me inside. I pull the strap of my messenger bag over my head and cross the threshold. The minute I'm inside, Edward wraps me in his strong arms and holds me close. "Hey, baby," he whispers before giving me a searing kiss. I can't help but lose myself in the tender way his tongue moves with mine and his teeth bite on my lip. Completely under his spell, I let the bag fall off my shoulder and onto the floor before winding my arms around his neck.

And then, suddenly, I think back about what I've seen today. I remember the intimate way he touched her cheek and how sweetly he looked into her eyes. Overwhelmed by sickness and heartache, I break the kiss instantly and put at least a couple of inches of distance between us.

Edward leans our foreheads together and his green eyes meet mine with worry. I know he sees that something's wrong; that I'm not the same women he left this morning. Yet instead of confronting me right here and now, he gives me a small smile and kisses my nose, before heading to the kitchen. "Why didn't you use your key, Bella? You're lucky I'm already home; the meeting went a lot better than expected."

He's stirring something on the stove and I walk over to the couch to remove my coat, scarf, and gloves. "Really? That's... that's great, Edward." He turns around and smiles my way, before opening the fridge to grab some milk. Carefully I move toward him and try to think of a way to... find out more. "So... I take it you were with Jeremy all day?" Edward puts the glass of milk he just poured himself on the counter and looks at me confused. "I mean, you guys were busy getting all of the paperwork done for the new company, right? You probably spent the whole day locked up at 'Brennan & Sons'?"

He knits his eyebrows together and stares at me suspiciously. I can literally see the clockworks in his head working, trying to make sense of my blatantly weird behavior. "Uuumm... yeah, we were at the office, for the most part. We went to _Gianni's_ for lunch."

Flashes of shimmering blonde hair and gentle touches take over my mind. I squint my eyes together and take a deep breath. Not looking up at Edward, I grab the big messenger bag I brought with me and make my way to the bathroom. "I need to take a shower, it was a hard day. I'll be right back." Without even letting him say anything, I rush toward the bath, all the time avoiding his eyes. Just before the door falls shut behind me, I hear Edward murmur quietly.

"Sure."

When I finally decide to crawl out of my little hideout, I feel sick and more than nervous. I know that my behavior is utterly ridiculous and also not really helpful. Instead of awkwardly beating around the bush, I should finally put on my big-girl-panties and simply confront Edward with what I saw.

So it is with new focus that I peek around the corner and into the kitchen. It's empty, but it smells great.

"I thought we could watch a movie while eating, so I brought everything over here." I follow the sound of his voice and find him standing in front of the sofa, putting two plates and some cutlery on the coffee table. It isn't until now that I notice Edward's comfortable attire — a sweet change to the formal suits and slacks I know him in. Right now, he wears a pair of low-hanging dark blue track pants and a wife beater, and yes, I could jump him right there.

Yet instead of doing that, I walk over to the living room until I stand before him. With a small smile I look at him. "Thanks, that's a really great idea." I can feel how his proximity is making me nervous and try hard not to lose my focus. "Um... I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your t-shirts. I forgot to bring the one I usually sleep in." I starting picking at the hem of said shirt until Edward's hands still my movements. He pulls me into a hug and I desperately cling onto him.

_I can't lose him._

"It's absolutely fine, Bella." His voice is hoarse. "Trust me, seeing you in my shirt is probably one of the sexiest thing I've ever seen, so, don't worry too much about that..." He quickly kisses the top of my head and turns to sit on the sofa, dragging me with him. "All right, here you go, my famous gnocchi with pancetta." He hands me a plate, fork, and spoon, before taking what he needs for himself and leans back against the couch. The aroma of the gnocchi fills my nostrils and I feel my mouth watering.

"Mmmmh, that smells really good, Edward!"

"Wait till you taste it!" He winks at me and presses play on the remote. I lean back against him and he lifts his arm to make room for me. I snuggle closer to Edward and am immediately overcome by a feeling of security. So when he lets his hand fall on my shoulder and begins caressing it softly, all is well. For now.

"Bella?... Bella?...There you are. Baby, what is it? Why don't you come to bed, it's cold!?"

With my back to Edward, I stand in front of the windows, looking over Manhattan at night. All the colorful lights look beautiful and I don't think I'll ever tire of gazing at them. I feel Edward coming closer; hear how his naked feet move over the hardwood floor. I guess it's time. Now or never.

I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life. Ever.

"No." I immediately shrug off the hands he puts on my shoulders and walk to the other side of the room. "I... I have...," I begin to stutter, but my voice fails me at this moment.

"You what, Bella?" He sounds desperate and worried. I'm sure he is. "Bella please, tell me what's wrong! You haven't been yourself since you came home and I can't help but think that it has something to do with me. Please, baby, talk to me!"

Tears start pooling in my eyes, but I will myself to stay strong. "I saw you today," I whisper.

"Saw me where?" Edward slowly moves toward me and I can see that he is naked, except for the black silk boxers hanging from his hips and the white blanket around his shoulders. He comes closer and tries to envelop me into a hug, but I put my hands on his chest and push him away. He curses and runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit as I've learned. "Damn it, Bella, at least take the blanket! You're barefoot and only dressed in a shirt and underwear! You'll catch a cold before you know it!"

I don't move. I don't look at him. And I definitely don't care about getting sick. There is only one thing I want and that is answers. "Who is she?"

He takes a deep breath, clearly agitated. "Who?

"The blonde woman you were with today."

"I haven't... Bella, I've been working all day, I told you!"

Abruptly, I turn around and face him. I'm furious. And devastated. And panicking. But, more than anything else, I'm madly in love. "Stop lying to me, Edward!" The tears I wanted to hold back are now rolling down my cheeks in dozens. "When I left the office around noon to get lunch, I saw you standing with her in front of _Gianni's_! You were holding her hands and kissed her face. And don't tell me you're just friends, because you definitely don't touch a friend like that!"

"No, maybe not a friend, but family, yes!" He yells right back at me. Edward breathes loudly and it's not hard to figure out that he's pissed. His face is colored an angry red and the frowns on his forehead are more than prominent. "That woman you saw me with is my sister-in-law, Rosalie! She's been married to my brother for three years and the two have been trying for a while to get pregnant."

Stunned and extremely embarrassed I remain stock-still.

_Sister-in-law. Oh God!_

"We happened to run into each other when I was standing outside, waiting for Jeremy to pay the bill. She told me that she had just come back from the OB/GYN and yet another pregnancy test had turned out to be negative. So I hugged her and held her hand, assuring her that things would eventually fall into place. _That's_ what you saw, Bella, and if you had asked me right away, instead of making stupid assumptions, we could have prevented this little drama from happening!" He enunciates the last words exaggeratedly, while screaming so loud that I almost jump out of my skin. I have never seen Edward like that — not surprising though. After all, we've only known each other for a little more than a day and a half, all moments combined.

I swallow hard and don't say a word. All I'm capable of doing at this moment is praying. Praying that I didn't just end the best thing that ever happened to me. Praying that I didn't push him away and that he will forgive me.

Edward's quiet words pull me out of my thoughts. I look up and see him standing with his back to me. "How could you even think that I'd hurt you like that? After all we've been through... I just don't get it." He shakes his head before turning around to face me. "Tell me, Bella! Tell me why you'd think I'm not being honest with you?"

Seconds pass without either of us saying anything. The silence is deafening; you could hear a pin drop. When I have finally gathered enough courage to speak, it comes out as nothing but a whisper, "Because I love you and I'm scared."


	14. Act Three - Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: And here it is, the last chapter before the epilogue! I can't believe it's almost over... *sniff*. Now it is Bella, who has some explaining to do and we'll see how Edward reacts. Some of you were suprised by the harshness of Edward's reaction but keep in mind that he's simply frustrated because she won't allow him to get closer - both literally and metaphorically speaking. Her act of avoidance is confusing him and he feels like she's slipping through his fingers now that he just got her back... Interestingly enough, hardly anyone thinks that Bella has overreacted a bit, instead, most of you can understand why she feels the way she feels. I guess, there is a little Bella in all of us then... :D Now, on with the story!**

**As usual, lots of big hugs to my beta Rose!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - The Revelation

**EPOV**

I stand opposite of Bella and stare at her. Just stare... Because right now, that's pretty much all I can do. And since the feeling seems to be mutual, the two of us spend the next couple of minutes nothing but looking at each other.

She looks weary, like she has fought a year-long battle. And lost. Her eyes are red and swollen and I can see the tears slowly rolling down her beautiful face. Instinct tells me to go over, take her in my arms, and kiss them all away, but shock and confusion bind my feet to the floor.

I don't know what to say. I wanted to hear her say those words so badly but now that she did, I have no idea how to deal with them. What to make of them. Though my brain is working at maximum speed and full power I am simply unable to make sense of it all.

_She doesn't trust me._

_She loves me._

_She doesn't trust me because she loves me..._

"Edward." Her quiet voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up and find her glassy brown orbs still staring at me. She is closer than before... and seems to be ready to talk. Yet she stills a few more minutes before eventually taking a deep breath and walking one more step in my direction. With her eyes to the floor, Bella finally begins to speak, "I..."

Silence. Nervously I wait for her to continue, fearing she might have changed her mind. But suddenly, she looks up and straight into my eyes. With a calm yet slightly quivering voice, she starts again, "I have loved you from the moment we ran into each other at the Christmas gala. I might not have known it at the time, but when you wrapped your arms around me and kept me from falling, I was yours." Fresh tears fall from her eyes and it pains me to see her hurt like that. But I know she _needs_ to do this. She _needs_ to tell me her story — for my sake and her own. If we want to make it work as a couple, she needs to open up...

Bella sniffs and hastily wipes the tears away. Then she continues, "But even though my heart knew immediately, my head didn't. It was rather utterly confused and overwhelmed by all the emotions that were raining down on me. How could I already feel so much for you after only _one_ touch, _one_ short conversation? That just wasn't possible, right?" She stops talking and slowly walks over to the windows. Her small frame is slightly illuminated by the million sparkling lights of New York City and makes her look absolutely breathtaking. I can clearly see a small smile creeping up her face and her large eyes become soft. She seems to be miles away...

"But when you took me to the roof and kissed me in snow..."

_Bella._

"...it seemed like my head couldn't help but go where my heart had already been a while ago. I accepted it. That I was head over heels in love... But then... then..." She pauses and it is not difficult to see that she has trouble uttering the next words. She doesn't have to, though, because I know very well what it is she needs to say.

"But then I left...," I whisper and see Bella nod from the periphery of my eye.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for walking out of that hotel lobby that night. Bella's devastated eyes are forever burned into my memory. But maybe, over time, the traumatic image will fade and eventually be covered by others from happier times spent together.

"After that night," I hear Bella say and turn my full attention back to her, "I spent days brooding over what went wrong. I felt like a fool for losing myself in the spur of the moment and tried my best to figure out how to leave all it behind. And that actually turned out to be the biggest problem; the leaving-behind part, I mean. Because I simply couldn't get you out of my mind! I couldn't forget how you're fingers felt on my skin and how your voice sounded when you said my name. For weeks, your scent hadn't left my nostrils and I could still taste you on my tongue. I felt cold, and no matter how many blankets I put around me, I was unable to get warm."

Then, slowly, Bella turns slightly away from the windows and looks over her shoulder, reconnecting her eyes with mine. Though we don't stand close together, her big brown orbs allow me to clearly see the shimmer in them. Like a spark of hope. And just as I begin wondering what caused it, she gives me the answer.

"But then you came. Just when I feared I would never be able to let you go, you came back." She's silent for a moment, but never breaks our eye contact. "After you told me everything, about your job, the new company, and your decision to be with me, I've probably been the happiest woman on the planet. And I let go. I let myself fall, because I knew you'd be there to catch me. I basked in every moment we've spent together; devoured every second you were with me. I had never felt so at ease with myself and my life...

"But at night and in fleeting moments, everything that I have deeply hidden and suppressed suddenly came back to the surface. There was fear. Nagging fear that it wouldn't last. That I couldn't keep you. That just when I allowed myself to drown in our little bubble, something would come up and burst it. Again." She takes a deep breath, sniffing. "I began paying attention to the little things you said or did; trying to see where things could possibly go wrong. All of my fears turned every little action into doubt. A few times, I was sure you were about to tell me you loved me, but then thought better of it at the last second. I was worried you realized what you felt for me was not as strong as what I felt for you, and that that was the reason you couldn't bring yourself to say those three words."

The truth is I was too afraid to chase her away by confessing my feelings so early. The truth is that by chickening out at the last second, I tried to prevent _her_ from leaving _me_. The truth is I couldn't live without her...

"And when I saw you with Rosalie, a beautiful, woman whom you apparently didn't want me to know about I...I just..."

Her voice breaks and she stops. Bella begins to sob uncontrollably and tears stream down her face like tiny rivers. As I can't watch her suffer like that anymore, I take two long strides and embrace her from behind. Hoping to soothe her a bit, I rock us slowly back and forth, caressing her hair and shoulders with my hands. "Ssssh, Bella. I'm here...I'm here." I kiss the top of her head and feel my body shake from each of her heavy sobs. It breaks my heart and I try my best to stay strong for the both of us.

When I feel her shiver, I pull the blank that is still hanging over my shoulders around us, creating a small cocoon. After a while, Bella turns in my arms and faces me. "Edward, I'm sorry. But I...I love you so much and...I know it would kill me if I lost you again. That's why I've become overly sensitive for each and everything that could pose a threat and when I saw you with Rosalie, I simply overreacted..."

Gently, I cradle Bella's face in my hands, careful to keep the blanket wrapped around us. I lean my forehead against hers and look into her beautiful eyes, while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I think I need to explain something to you, Bella." I gaze intently at her, making sure she understands what I'm about to say.

"I love you. I...love...you. And when I say that, it's not just because I want you or can have you. Actually, it has nothing to do with _me_. I love who you are! What you do! How you _try_... I've seen your kindness, and your strength. I've seen your fears and burdens. I've seen so much of the good and even some of the bad in you. And to me, it's pretty clear. To me, you're an absolutely amazing woman...and you're the one, Bella. You're the one for me. And that's why nothing on this god damn Earth will keep me away from you!"

She cries, but soon grabs my neck and pulls me down to her. When our mouths meet, both of us relax immediately. We kiss urgently, with a frenzied excitement and full of passion. I press her against my body, arms tightly wrapped around her slender waist. Bella's tongue is everywhere, as if it's looking for something, as if it needs more. We lean back against the window, Bella's back against the glass. While my lips are desperately sucking on hers, I lose the grip on her waist and grip the hem of my shirt she's wearing. With the cotton in hand, I softly glide my fingertips over her hipbone and the curves of her abdomen until they wander beneath her arms. Bella reacts immediately and raises her arms, so that I can pull the fabric over her head.

"Nothing will ever take me away from you. Nothing..." I murmur against her mouth and reach around her back to unclasp her black bra. "I love you. God, Bella, I love you." The sexy piece of lace falls to the floor and I feel her nipples against my chest. We moan and in unison and breathe heavily.

"I love you, Edward."

Quickly, I put my arms around her ass and lift her up. Without hesitation, Bella wraps her legs around my waist, while beginning to suck on my neck. Her hands grip my shoulders hard and I can feel her nails scratching slightly along the planes of my back. An animalistic groan erupts from deep within me and it takes all my willpower to not fuck her against the window. Instead, I carry her to the couch (as I would _never_ be able to make it upstairs to the bedroom) and lay her down gently. While tenderly kissing her flat stomach and up to the valley between her breasts, I hook my fingers beneath her panties and pull them down. Bella's eager legs try to do the same with my boxers and are successful after the third try.

"I'll never get enough of you!" I murmur, before sinking between her warm folds and moaning from pleasure.

"Uugh, Edward! I love you! I love you!" Bella presses her mouth on mine and together we start a slow rhythm.

Our hands are all over one other, as I pump into her at a moderate pace. Due to our heightened emotions, both of us get worked up pretty quickly. I can feel the walls of her delectable pussy clenching my cock and I know I'm close. I look into her brown eyes; see them brimming with love and come hard and fast. Bella follows me immediately and her folds milk my cock for all it's got. "God! Bellaaaa!"

"Ohhh!" Her screams echo from the walls and for a couple of seconds all that can be heard is the heavy panting coming from our exhausted bodies.

I look up into Bella's face and carefully smooth out some strands of her hair that are stuck to her sweating forehead. Her cheeks are flushed and a small smile graces her lips. I lean down and give her quick peck before slowly getting up.

Just as I put on my boxers, I hear her quiet voice. "I'm sorry, Edward. I really am. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you." Her head hangs down and she grabs one of the blankets lying on the couch to cover herself up.

Within microseconds I'm crouching before her, lifting her chin with my fingers. "It's okay, Bella. I understand! I also can't stand the thought of you leaving me!" She looks up shyly and I can see tears pooling in her eyes. "From now, just talk to me whenever something's on your mind, okay? I'm always here for you!"

"I know", she replies and leans forward to kiss me softly. "You're my life now, Edward!"

Pressing my forehead against hers, I cradle her face in my hands and say, "And you are mine, baby!"

"Do you know what day it is?" I carefully trace my fingers along Bella's collarbone and rub my nose against hers. With a deep breath, I inhale her lovely smell — this wonderful combination of vanilla, strawberry, and sex. It's Heaven.

For the better part of the night, we made the most passionate of love. Always making sure to not let go of one another, unless absolutely necessary; we have spent hours locked in a tight embrace. It seemed that, after the rather dramatic events of the night, we were desperately craving each other's closeness. As if the constant connection of our bodies reassured us that neither would go anywhere. Ever.

We've eventually fell asleep around three or four in the morning, and enjoyed a delicious breakfast in bed a couple of hours later. And even though we had been more than busy during the night, showing each other our feelings, the desire and immense love we harbor for the other never got to be _fully_ satisfied. So, when Bella's brown eyes stare adorably back into mine, as her hand massages the nape of my neck, it takes a significant amount of strength and discipline to not jump her right there and then.

The smile in her voice is evident when she answers: "Um...Tuesday, I think. Why? Do you have somewhere to be? If that's the case, though, it's really too bad, because I won't be letting you out of this bed for quite a while, you know." She giggles and it's like music to my ears.

_My beautiful angel. My Bella._

"Oh, is that so?" I kiss her cute little nose before burying my head in her neck, licking that delicious spot behind her ear.

Bella moans and grabs onto my shoulders, pulling me closer to her — if that's even possible. "Mmhmm."

My words are muffled and slightly slurred when I reply, "Well, you have better let us out of here by tonight, 'cause otherwise you are going to miss a long-standing and utterly sacred tradition of the Cullen family."

Bella kisses my cheek and pulls me away from the crook of her neck. Reluctantly, I stop sucking on her skin and look into her eyes. A bright smile adorns her face and her brown orbs shine from excitement. "Really? What is it?"

I laugh at her eagerness. "Are you willing to escape this little sanctuary of ours for a little while then?"

She nods fervently. "As long as I'm with you, I really don't care where I am."

Grinning like the love-sick fool I am, I kiss her thoroughly and almost get carried away again, before remembering that I need to explain to her what we're going to do. "All right, Ms. Swan, the plan for tonight; well, today is Christmas Eve and for decades it has been tradition in the Cullen household that, at exactly this time of the year, one particularly courageous male specimen of the family goes into the woods and picks out the perfect fir tree. And with his own strong and powerful hands he cuts it down."

Laughing, Bella throws her head back into the pillow. "Are you serious? So we're going to cut down a tree?"

In mock indignation I answer, "Excuse me! Not just _any_ tree, Ms. Swan — the 'Cullen family Christmas tree'! Or, to be more precise, _our_ first Christmas tree!"

She turns quiet for a moment and pulls me closer. "That sounds great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It really does! I love you!"

I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that from her. It makes my heart soar each and every time. And because I simply can't help myself, I dive my head down, going straight for her mouth, after murmuring an "I love you," right back at her. The second our lips collide, we are lost in a moment of passion. Our tongues fight for dominance and Bella's hands weave excitedly through my hair. I get hard in an instant and push my hips against hers. She answers with a throaty moan and begins peppering small kisses on my neck and shoulder.

Without stopping her wonderful ministrations on my scalp, she whispers in my ear, sounding slightly out of breath, "We don't have to go out for at least a couple more hours, right?"

"Uhuh." I grip her waist, aligning myself at her entrance.

"Perfect."

"Have I told you yet about my lumberjack fantasy?"

"Bella, this is a very sacred tradition! A little bit more seriousness, please!"

"Oh trust me, this is a very sacred fantasy!" I hear her giggle and can't stop the grin adorning my face. When I turn around, I see my girl walking through the knee-deep snow, her coat tightly wrapped around her slender figure and the cutest beanie on her head that I've ever seen. Her cheeks and nose are red from the cold, but her eyes shine from happiness.

Being the one who actually has to cut the tree, I decided to wear some older and less fashionable clothes. Somewhere in the back of my closet, I found an old pair of jeans, some thick hiking boots, and a plaid flannel shirt. Add the ax, and I look like every woman's dream, well, according to Bella; a sexy lumberjack.

"Woman, you'll really be the death of me! If you don't hush now, I'm going to turn you into a little snowman!" I chuckle and take her hand.

"Don't you dare!" she replies with laughter and follows me into the woods. The sky is clear and the stars are brightly shining down at us. Even though the sun has set hours ago, the moonlight allows us rather high visibility of our environment. Everything looks like it has been powdered in sugar and a sereneness surrounds us that emanates an utter sense of peace.

We have only walked about twenty feet when Bella stops abruptly and tugs at my hand. "This one! Edward, this one is perfect!"

I turn my head around and look at the Douglas fir tree in front of which she has jerked to a halt. And she's right. It really _is_ perfect. The branches are aligned almost symmetrically and the tree is neither too small nor too tall for the loft. It looks like it was taken straight out of a painting.

"Yeah, I think that's the one."

"This year's 'Cullen family Christmas tree'" Bella says and beams up at me. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her close.

"No. Not the 'Cullen family Christmas tree'." Her brows frown in confusion and I lean down to kiss her nose. "The 'Edward-and-Bella-Christmas tree'!"

Her smile is breathtaking. She grabs my neck with her hand and connects her lips with mine. Once we break apart, our faces are inches apart. Bella leans her forehead against mine and whispers, "The first of many."

Smiling widely, I kiss her once more. Yes, this is our first Christmas together, but it's only the first of many. And even though I'm pretty confident we'll spend at least the next fifty Christmas Eve's together, ranging the woods for that perfect tree, she'll probably never be able to give me a better gift than the one she's given me this year; herself.

My true love.

**End of Act Three***

***the last dialogue was inspired by a conversation between Dr. John Carter and Dr. Abby Keaton in episode nine of the third season of _Emergency Room_ ("Ask Me No Questions, I'll Tell You No Lies")**

* * *

**A/N: Oh God, how embarrassing. If some of you were wondering if what Edward says to Bella in that chapter sounds kinda familiar, than that might be because it is somewhat similiar to what Spike says to Buffy in season 7 of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". I never realized while writing it, I swear! O.O Even though I don't like Spike (At all! Well, only when he's bad.) I have watched this episode so often, the words must have burnt itself in my brain. The words just seemed right when I wrote them and I never noticed that I got inspired by a character I don't even like! I'm so sorry - I never meant to copy that or anything, plagiarism is a nasty thing to do! So please forgive me for this little mishap. My beta and pre-reader didn't notice as well... I'm truly sorry and apologize 1000 times. No I go hide in my closet...  
**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is, the last chapter. It has been a great ride, thanks to all of you! I can't say how much your support meant to me - every single review I got brought a smile to my face. :D I send hundreds of big hugs to all of you out there - no matter where you are!**

**Whether I will write another story or not, only time will tell. I have another idea in my head and I think you guys would like it just as much as this story, but it really depends on how busy I am with my classes these next few weeks! In any case, put me on author's and you definitely won't miss my next project! ;-) **

**Thanks again to all of you, espcially my fabulous beta Rose and my lovely pre-reader Jeanne - I couldn't have made it without you two! I love you both! And now one with Edward, Bella, and...**

* * *

Epilogue

**BPOV**

-one year later, December 24th 2014-

"Ugh! I swear to God, if you don't pop out soon, mommy is going to go bat shit crazy!" I mumble quietly and, with some difficulties, lean over slightly to pick up a napkin that has fallen from one of the festively decked tables. My huge belly is in the way, however, and won't let me get down to the damn thing. I start a second attempt by squatting down a bit, but before I can even do so much as touch the piece of cloth with my fingers, I feel strong arms wrapping around my waist and see a masculine hand grabbing for the napkin.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing, huh?" Edward's velvet voice reaches my ear and I watch him casually throw the white linen back on the table. He embraces me from behind and kisses my neck. "I thought we've been over this, babe. You shouldn't do stunts like this; not at nine months pregnant!"

I giggle. "Stunts? I only tried to pick up a napkin for God's sake, not crash through a window." I lean back against my husband and enjoy his tender caresses of my swollen belly.

"Yeah, well, with the baby swimming around in here," he taps against the stretched skin around my waist, "pretty much everything you do right now equals a stunt. Be patient for a few more days, okay? Then you can lean over, jump, and run as much as you want."

"Oh, from your lips to God's ears, please! I imagine it must be pretty comfy in there for the little one, but my ribs would appreciate it immensely if he or she decides to be born soon!"

Edward chuckles and turns me around to give me sweet kiss. "You know, that dress is going to be the death of me. Do you have any idea how close I was to saying 'to hell with the gala' and locking us into the bedroom all night?"

A wide grin adorns my face and I do an inner fist pump when I hear his words. Alice helped me find the perfect dress for tonight — 'The Cullen Group's first Christmas gala. She picked out a floor-length, strapless, burgundy-colored, empire style dress that accentuates my pregnant figure perfectly. My boobs have grown tremendously over the last few months, much to Edward's delight, and look absolutely stunning in the gown. I can only imagine how difficult it must be for my man to see the chocolate right in front of him, but not being allowed to take a bite. Yet.

"Well, the night is still long, isn't it? You can have your wicked way with me once we're back home, Mr. Cullen!" I tug at his tie and pull him toward me.

He gives me a quick yet passionate peck on the lips before replying, "I will definitely hold you to that, Mrs. Cullen!" I beam up at my husband and am about to give him a taste of what's to come later, when I hear the booming voice of my brother-in-law.

"Edward, you knocked her up already, you know! Give the girl some room to breathe!"

We pull away and I lean on Edward's chest — a huge blush on my face — when I see Emmett and Rose strolling toward us, accompanied by Carlisle and Esme. All four of them grin impishly.

"Shut up, will ya?" Edward has an amused expression on his face and leans in the direction of his brother. "You're one to talk — as if you can keep your hands off Rosalie!" I see Emmett grin like a fool while Rose desperately tries to shield her embarrassment by hiding her face in her husband's shoulder.

After over three years of trying to get pregnant, these two are finally expecting their first child. Rose is about ten weeks along and a small bump can be seen through her dress. I couldn't be happier for the two of them; they are more than perfect for each other and will definitely be great parents.

Esme clears her throat and rolls her eyes before letting go of Carlisle's arm and walking to Edward, giving him a warm hug. "We're so proud of you, honey! You've worked so hard these past few months and it fills your father and me with immense pride to see how successful your business has become!" She gives him a kiss on the cheek and tries to surreptitiously wipe away tears of joy.

"Thanks, mom! It means a lot that you're both here tonight. I couldn't have done it without you, you know! Especially not without dad introducing Katherine to Jeremy." He winks at Carlisle, who smiles lovingly at his son. "And threatening to send you over if I didn't spill the beans."

Esme looks at her husband questioningly and with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I... I guess I do what I can." He takes a deep breath, obviously embarrassed of being the center of attention all of a sudden. Avoiding his wife's scrutinizing gaze, he quickly turns his head, looking at me. "And how is my grandchild doing? Was your last check-up okay, Bella?"

I laugh. "Everything was perfect, thank you. Junior here is getting bigger and bigger." I feel Edward massaging my bump while kissing my temple. I hear him whisper 'I love you' in my ear, but have no chance to respond as Esme's arms suddenly wrap around my shoulders.

"Oh, sweetie, you're doing so great! You're literally glowing!"

"Thanks, Esme."

"How long do you have?"

I turn around to see Rose smiling at me and looking lovingly at my belly. "My due date is in two weeks, but I'm honestly hoping it'll happen sooner."

"Yeah," Edward agrees, "by now it's become increasingly difficult for her to find a position to... sleep in."

"Right!" Emmett laughs hysterically and receives a punch on the shoulder by his grinning wife. I blush furiously and Edward giggles in embarrassment. We share a moment of more or less comfortable silence, before being startled by Alice's high-pitched voice coming out of nowhere.

"I knew you'd looking freaking awesome in that dress, Bella! Edward, why are you two still here?"

"Alice!" I admonish her and shake my head in disbelief.

The little pixie shrugs her shoulders and looks at all of us innocently. "What? You're damn hot in that gown!"

"I agree," Edward whispers and kisses my temple once more.

"Right. Um... is everything going all right?" I try to move the conversation to safer topics and decide to ask if the gala is to run without a hitch.

Even though Edward (and the rest of the family) has forbidden me to even lift as much as a finger for this event, the fact remains that 'Belle Fête' is responsible for making sure everything goes as planned and I can't help but feel obligated to help. Instead, I get to enjoy the magnificent menu created by Jacques and Matt and let Alice and the team do all the work. Talk about a bad conscience...

"Did you manage to reach Carmen? Was she able to cover for Dave?"

"Yes, she came in just thirty minutes before the first guests arrived. We're doing fine, Bella, don't worry! Besides, this is virtually my personal test-run for when you are on maternity leave. And honestly, I think I'm doing pretty well so far." She smiles widely at me, but her expression quickly changes to confused when she sees a waiter walk by, juggling two heavy loaded trays.

"What are you doing? Are you planning on spilling all these glasses of champagne on the floor? We told you guys to only carry one tray at a time. Here, let me take that from you..." And with that she was gone again.

"She's a great friend," I hear Edward murmur in my ear. When I turn to look at him, I realize that Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose have left our sides and are currently dancing the night away.

"Yeah, she really is. Wouldn't know what to do without her." I lean back against Edward and for a few minutes, we stand by our table and watch the crowd. It's a really peaceful moment, filled with love and happiness. There is only one thing missing to make this evening absolutely perfect: my parents. Just like Jeremy, Dad decided that it would be better for everyone involved if he stayed away from public events like these - events that would openly associate him with 'The Cullen Group'. Though it is no secret that Charlie Swan's daughter is married to Edward Cullen, being seen with him at business affairs is a different thing altogether. So in order to avoid any kind of drama, all of us agreed to be content with only meeting in private. One would never believe that Dad enjoyed nothing more than watching football with Edward and yelling at the TV together, especially seeing them at events together. They always have a bitter look on their faces when they see each other.

_Men._

When I hear my husband sigh, I am pulled out of my thoughts. I cover his hands that surround my belly with one of mine and give him a kiss on the chin. "What is it, baby?"

He takes a deep breath and connects his lips with mine. When he breaks away, he has a curiously serene look on his face as he gazes at me. "I was just thinking about how much happened during the last year. You know, about twelve months ago, I had literally just run into you, and was left not really understanding what was happening to me, to my heart."

He smiles tenderly at me and I reach out and touch his right cheek with my hand and stroke it lovingly. "And now I'm married to the most perfect woman walking on this Earth, I'm going to become a father soon, and I've also managed to run my own successful business. This... is just crazy... but absolutely wonderful."

"Yeah, it really is." I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him deeply. Sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, I can hear Edward moan softly and feel his hands pulling me closer. Our tongues massage each other tenderly and soon I'm lost in the overwhelming feeling of being in his arms. I start caressing the fluffy hair at the nape of Edward's neck, when, once again, Emmett's voice brings me back to reality.

"Jesus, guys, get a room!"

**EPOV**

-5 ½ months later, June 3rd 2015-

"Hey buddy. Shouldn't you be sleeping by now? Hm?" I slowly approach the crib of my adorable five-month old son, who is currently grabbing onto his tiny feet and babbling away. When I look into his emerald green eyes, I can't help but smile like crazy.

Much to Bella's delight, Evan is the spitting image of me. Next to my eyes, he also inherited the unruly, bronze-colored hair and that mischievous smirk of mine. His facial features, however, are just as soft as his mother's and he definitely also got the cute little button nose from Bella.

Evan is a very happy baby. He hardly cries and screams only when it's about time for another feeding. And honestly, I can more than understand his little obsession with Bella's boobs — they are freaking awesome after all, and sucking on them is as close to Heaven as one can get...

Anyway, Evan is absolutely perfect and our entire world. There's hardly anything better than cuddling up with Bella on the couch and our baby boy sleeping on my chest while we watch a movie together. I've never felt as fulfilled in my life as I do in those moments.

It is currently three in the morning and I've woken by my son's babbling through the baby monitor. I tightened my grip around Bella's waist and kissed her shoulder when I see that she's still fast asleep. Carefully, I disentangled myself from her body and tip-toed over to the nursery.

Thanks to Rosalie and my mother, a small, but beautiful room is now directly attached to our bedroom. The walk-in-closet had to be scaled down a bit, much to the dismay of my sister-in-law, but it was too big for Bella and me anyway, so we really didn't mind. They decorated Evan's room in wonderful earthy tones and put a more than comfortable rocking chair right next to the crib, where Bella and I have spent hours bonding with our little man.

Evan grins at me widely, showing off his toothless gums. I pick him up slowly and hold him against my chest. "Not tired, are you? Shall daddy tell you a good-night story?" He squirms in my arms and drools on my shoulder. "I take that as a yes."

Chuckling I sit down in the rocking chair and cradle Evan in my arms, grabbing his tiny hand. His chubby cheeks are slightly red, something he also got from his mom. With excited eyes he looks up at me and starts patting my chest.

"Okay, this is something your great-grandmother told your mommy when she was a little girl." Evan stops moving in my arms and looks at me patiently. "You know, about six weeks ago, when you and mommy were playing on the living room floor; you did something that made us both very happy, you smiled for the first time! Mommy had rolled a ball over to you and you caught it excitedly before giggling. I ran right over to you when I heard that and pulled out my phone before taking dozens of videos."

I can't help but laugh at the memory. Bella and I were over the moon and spent the rest of the afternoon calling the whole family and sending them photos of Evan's first smile. Later, Bella put the photos in the scrapbook she had started when we found out she was pregnant and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know why we were so happy to see you smile? Because great-grandma Swan once said that whenever a baby laughs for the first time, that laughter becomes a star at the night sky and watches over the child for the rest of his life. So, Evan, no matter if mommy and daddy are around you or not, you're never alone, buddy. Okay? There will always be your star watching over you, making sure that you're safe!" Evan giggles and grabs my chin. "Is that your way of telling me you like that?" I smile lovingly at my son and give him a kiss on his forehead, rocking him gently. "I love you, Evan. And I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing ever happens to you!" Inhaling his wonderful baby smell I look into his eyes and see that they are drooping.

I'm just about to get up and put him back into the crib when I see Bella leaning against the door frame. She smiles at me and I can clearly make out her glassy eyes.

"You're the best father in the world, you know that?" She slowly walks over to me, wearing only the T-shirt she had hastily discarded from my body last night.

"Nah, that's only because I have the best baby in the world and the best wife by my side." I hold out my arm for her and watch as she sits down on my knee. She wraps her arms around Evan and me, kissing my temple tenderly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you," I respond and put my lips on hers.

The tingling feeling that runs through my body whenever we touch, hell, whenever she's near me, has never faded away. Even after more than a year of being together, she is still it for me, and will always be. Bella and Evan are my life now, without them I'm nothing.

I do the only thing I can in that wonderful moment we spent as a family. I kiss her slowly, loving her truly.

**The End**


End file.
